Carmichael Advanced Tactical Solutions
by David Carner
Summary: After the destruction of their base, murder of a teammate, and injuries to his friends, Chuck Bartowski must rebuild his mother's CATS program to get justice and prevent FULCRUM from hurting anyone else. Who will Chuck choose, what villains must they face, and will there be romance (duh). Join us on my attempt at a mission oriented fic (GASP!) oh...CHARAH.
1. Ch 1, FULCRUM Rises

A/N: I know I have 75,024,752,309 fics going, but this one…it screamed at me until I started to put words to paper, and now….now it's got a life of it's own that I don't know how to stop. It's not WCMS plotted, but it's plotted. I give you Carmichael Advanced Tactical Solutions….AKA CATS Ch 1, FULCRUM rises

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck opened his eyes groggily, blinking, trying to get anything to come into focus. He tried to sit up, but his head was spinning, so he laid back down, seeing smoke and sparks shooting off electrical conduits. Bryce… Bennett had shot him. Chuck forced himself to sit up, and saw Bryce lying a few feet away from him. Chuck crawled over, and saw the blood pouring from Bryce's abdomen.

"Hang on, buddy," Chuck told him, quickly unbuttoning his shirt, and pushing it against the GSW. Bryce screamed as Chuck shoved it against him, watching the white shirt turn red, as well as his hands.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned, seeing Devon. His mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. "I got him," is what his mouth seemed to say. "The computers." Chuck blinked, something had happened to the computers. He had pushed a button to upload version 2.0 of his dad's intersect, and the screen had read _Fulcrum Thanks You__._ And that's when it all went to hell.

The screen had gone… wobbly, for a lack of better word. Amy had pressed a button in her hand, and things started exploding, and Bennett… Bennett had shot Bryce. The first explosion had sent Stephen flying across the room. Amy hit Mary in the leg with a kick, and Chuck had heard the snap as Mary fell, screaming, then Chuck had been sent hurtling backwards as his terminal exploded.

"GET THE COMPUTERS!" Devon's mouth made those words, but he still couldn't hear. What was with that stupid ringing? Devon pushed Chuck aside and went to work on Bryce. Chuck knew his brother-in-law was a heart surgeon, so he was much more qualified to work on Bryce than Chuck was.

He saw the only remaining computer that hadn't been destroyed, the monitor blinking. He crawled over to it, and tried to log in. The message on the screen kept blinking, _The Omen Virus was here, thank you for your purchase._

Chuck pushed himself to his feet, and made his way over to the servers. He pulled out his drive, plugged it in, and started using his wrist computer, which had miraculously survived the explosion. He checked the memory bank. It was empty. There was nothing on the server. The Intersect was gone. Chuck swallowed and glanced over, seeing his dad's body on the floor, Ellie working on him. Chuck's eyes went wide. "HE'S UNCONSCIOUS" Ellie mouthed, dramatically. He pointed to his ear and then to her. She shook her head. Great, she couldn't hear anything, either.

Amy and Bennett had done it, they had destroyed Carmichael Advanced Technical Solutions. He felt someone tug on his sleeve, and he turned, seeing Morgan. There were tears in his friend's eyes. He followed Morgan, and dropped to his knees, seeing Anna dead. Her eyes were wide open, shrapnel buried in her chest. Chuck looked up to the heavens. They had killed his friend, and hurt his family.

There was going to be hell to pay.

}o{

"You have a concussion," Ellie said, sitting down in the chair beside his bed. She looked up at him, and he could see the pain in her eyes. Their mother in surgery, their father unconscious. Bryce in surgery, no one knowing if he would make it. Anna was dead, and Morgan in shock.

"What about you?" Chuck asked.

"I'm okay," she replied, ignoring the flat look he sent her. "If I don't keep busy…" she trailed off and slumped forward in her chair. She closed her eyes, but they sprang open, as Chuck started to get out of the bed. "If you get out of that bed, _I'll_ murder you."

"You can't, remember? _First do no harm_?" Chuck reminded her. He watched her face. "Orrrrr, maybe you will?" She made a scoot over sign with her hand, and he scooted over in his bed. She crawled in beside him, and they lay their heads against the side of the other's.

"What are we gonna do, Chuck?" Ellie asked him, pain in her voice. "I'm not supposed to want to kill anyone…"

"I really want to kill Bennett, but we both know I can't," Chuck added. "But, what we _can_ do is get justice."

"You have no team left, Chuck," Ellie said, pulling back to look at him. He nodded. "What are you gonna do with no team?"

"Get a new one," Chuck replied. "A better one. Amy and Bennett were traitors, and we got fooled. How, I don't know. Bryce… Bryce is one of my best friends, Ellie, and… I need someone out there, that I have no connection with. I need soldiers in the field. Maybe if Bryce and I hadn't been so close, we'd have seen this coming."

"Or maybe someone was playing a very long con game against you, Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck and Ellie turned toward the door. There stood General Beckman of the NSA. Behind her was a soldier, a very tall soldier, one that looked even taller than he was due to the contrast of his and Beckman's height.

"General," Chuck began.

"Oh, stow it, Chuck," Beckman said, coming around the bed to give Chuck a hug. "They hurt my family, and I'm here to help you." Ellie hopped off the bed and ran around it. Beckman released Chuck and gave Ellie a hug. "They're gonna be alright," she said, reassuringly, to Ellie.

"Anna's not," Chuck said softly. Beckman let go of Ellie, turned to Chuck, took his hand and squeezed it. "I don't know if Morgan ever will be, either."

"I am so sorry about the loss of your friend," Beckman began. "I checked on Mary and Stephen before I went to see Morgan. He's very quiet, which terrifies me."

"Me too," Ellie replied. Chuck looked at Ellie, and Beckman raised an eyebrow. "What? I mean he drives me nuts, but… he's Morgan."

Beckman smiled warmly at her, and nodded. She turned back to Chuck. "I would like you both to meet Colonel John Casey, of the NSA."

"Hey," Chuck said with a wave.

"Hi," Ellie said, with a head nod. Casey said nothing, he just gave a single nod.

"I see we're being non-verbal today, Colonel," Beckman chided. A grunting noise came from the big man. "As of today, Colonel Casey is joining your team."

"There is no more team, general," Chuck replied, lowering his head. She squeezed his hand, hard. "OUCH!" he yelled, pulling his hand away and rubbing it. "Fine, there is no more team, Aunt Becky."

"Better, but not enough," Beckman told him. "Chuck… I need to tell you and your sister something that no one else knows."

"We know you're not our real aunt," Chuck replied with the soberest look he could manage. Beckman's flat look made him swallow. "Right, this is one of those times you want me to be serious."

"The CIA, FBI, NSA, and other agencies are at war with rogue agents belonging to another organization," Beckman began.

"Fulcrum," Chuck said. Beckman and Ellie both looked at him. "The monitor said _Fulcrum thanks you._" Beckman gave a tight head nod. "What do they want with us?"

"Now, nothing," Beckman replied. "As far as we can tell. What they wanted was the Intersect, but your father encrypted the files where no one else could get to them. Our belief is Fulcrum destroyed yours since they couldn't steal it… but they didn't." Chuck's head snapped up. "We don't have the base, or the 2.0 your father was working on, but what we _do_ have is the ability to update _your_ intersect."

"You're the one Dad was talking about," Chuck muttered, shaking his head. "I should have known."

Beckman grinned at him. "I've assembled files on possible teammates." Chuck looked at her. "Yes, Chuck, you're going into the field. Your cover will be Charles Carmichael, playboy."

"Morgan would be so excited and yell Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne," Chuck told her.

Beckman grinned. "Well, I have three possibilities for you to add to this team, your 'Pamela Isley,' your 'Selina Kyle,' and your 'Vicki Vale.'"

"Who do I pick?" he asked, glancing through the files.

"All three," Beckman said with a shrug. "Although, I somewhat think the third might be the best at protecting you and letting the other two do their job." Chuck looked up at Beckman after reading Vicki's file. "She's kept herself alive her entire life. She senses things when they're off." Beckman shrugged. "If she had gone straight, she could have been a hell of an agent."

"Wait, what do you mean if she had gone straight?" Ellie asked. Beckman glanced at Chuck and then at Ellie. "Aunt Becky." The warning was deep in Ellie's tone.

"She's a con artist, but… why don't you let Chuck meet her, and then decide?" Beckman offered. "Ellie, she's not going to hurt your brother." She glanced back at Chuck. "Not physically anyway," she added under her breath. Ellie raised an eyebrow. Beckman grabbed the folder and showed it to Ellie.

"She's attractive," Ellie admitted.

"They all are," Beckman agreed. "That's why they're perfect." Ellie looked up at her. "How many times has your own beauty been a cover, for someone in your field thinking you aren't as good at your job as you are?"

Ellie pressed her lips together, and nodded. "Okay. So why these three?"

"Pam, great tactician, excellent hand to hand skills." She glanced over to Casey, who Ellie and Chuck would both swear, reddened. "And she's always being overlooked because of her looks."

"Very limber," Casey added. Chuck's eyes went wide.

"Selina," Beckman continued, ignoring Casey. "A chip on her shoulder the size of Gibraltar. Hell of a markswoman, and tough as nails."

"Anything to add to that?" Chuck asked Casey. Casey glared at Chuck.

"Vicki," Beckman continued, holding back a grin. "For the past three years, at least, protecting her dad in every con gone wrong. Excellent instincts, knife skills that are unheard of, and a quick learner."

"How do we trust her?" Ellie asked.

"We don't," Chuck replied. "We promise her the one thing she wants." He showed Ellie a section of Vicki's files.

"I hate this," Ellie replied, after reading it. "I hate having to do things this way."

"I do to," Chuck agreed. "That's why we won't do it that way." Beckman looked at him. "Aunt Becky, I'm not going to barter with her for her father's freedom. If she wants to join us, fine. We'll give her a new name, and she is welcome to work with us. She has a definite skill set we can use, but I will not do _this_."

"I told you," Beckman said to Casey, a smile on her face. Casey grunted disgustedly and shook his head.

"Moron," he muttered.

"Maybe, but what if someone held your freedom over your head… how on-board would _you_ be?" Casey didn't say anything, but there was something on Casey's face… was it respect? Nah… probably gas.

"So, will you do this?" Beckman asked. "Will you get justice for your friends, your family, and stop this group?"

"I do it my way?" Chuck asked. Casey groaned, making Chuck smile.

"It's the only way I would expect you to do it, Chuck," Beckman admitted.

"I don't know what we're gonna do about a base," Chuck said, lost in thought.

"Leave that to me," Beckman told him. "How about I take you there tomorrow and you meet Miss Vale, then?"

"And you let her, and her father, go?" Chuck asked. Beckman nodded. "Okay, Ellie and Awesome are still on the team."

"I insist," Beckman replied. "Now, I'm going to go see what, if anything, is left of the house."

"I have no idea," Chuck admitted. "It was bad."

"We'll take care of it all," Beckman said, squeezing his hand, and giving him a hug. She gave Ellie a hug, and headed for the door.

"General?" Casey asked.

"Stay here, Colonel. They need you now," Beckman told him. "I'll see you two in the morning." And with that, she was gone. Casey stepped outside, and stood guard.

"You're really gonna do this?" Ellie asked.

"Don't I have to?" Chuck countered.

"Oh, you do, I just never thought you would."

"Me either, sis," Chuck said glancing at the folder. "Me either."

}o{

Chuck made his way down the steps of Castle the next morning, very gingerly. "Hi," he said to the stunning blond woman sitting at the table. "Sorry I'm going so slow, I'm a little stiff from being uncomfortably close to an exploding bomb." The blond woman turned to look at Chuck coming down the steps. "I think you know the bomber, she was a CIA agent known as Amy." He saw her lips tighten. "Did anyone offer you anything to drink?" He looked up at the two men with Beckman. "Did anyone offer you, or General Beckman, a drink?"

Beckman, who was sitting at the head of the table twisted her lips so as not to smile. The agents in the room looked a little uncomfortable.

"I'm not buying your folksy antics," the blond lady said softly. Chuck pressed his lips together, blew out his cheeks and nodded slowly. He sat down across from her. "I'm not."

"Okay," he replied shrugging. "Chuck Bartowski," he said, extending his hand. She stared at it and he pulled it away. "What should I call you?" She was silent. "How about Agnes?" She looked at him like he was crazy. "I know, how about Ethel… no, you don't look like an Ethel."

"If I give you a name will you move on with this, so I can go back to my cell?" the blond asked.

Chuck shook his head. "No." She closed her eyes trying to hold in her temper. "You and your father are both free to go." She opened them and looked at him, and then to Beckman. "Go ahead, ask her."

"Is he for real?"

Beckman smiled and looked at Chuck and then over to the blond woman. "Oh yes, he's for real. See, I tried to get him to get you to help him by leveraging you and your father's freedom. He said no. You are free."

"I could get up, and walk out that door?" the blond asked.

"Would you at least tell me your new name before you go?" Chuck asked.

She turned back to him, studying him. "Sarah," she said softly. "I've always felt like a Sarah."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sarah," Chuck replied, nodding. "It fits you."

"It does," she agreed. Chuck was holding her gaze and it was all she could do not to shiver. "But, I must also say goodbye to you, so," and with that she stood.

"Thank you for your time," Chuck said to her, and turned to Beckman. "Anyone else you think might be able to help us take down Amy?"

"Amy?" Sarah asked. Chuck turned to her. "Who are you? Why would you take down a CIA agent?"

"She's not CIA any longer," Chuck replied with a shrug. "Doug… I'm sorry, it is Doug, right?"

"Yes, sir," Doug replied.

"Would you help Miss…" Chuck turned to her. "It is Miss, yes?" Sarah nodded. "And what about your last name, so we can have Doug get your identity going."

"Walker," she blurted out. "I sort of always liked Star Wars as a kid, when Dad and I were on the road. I wanted to be a Skywalker."

"Cool," Chuck said softly, a grin growing on his face. He shook his head. "I'd love to talk to you, but I'm REALLY in a bind and need someone to help me find Amy and take her down." Chuck turned away from Sarah.

"What do you need?" Sarah asked.

"Someone that can watch his back and keep him protected, the way you did your father," Beckman replied.

"But I got caught," Sarah retorted.

"But you didn't have what he has at his disposal," Beckman countered. Sarah straightened, looked at Beckman, and then at Chuck.

"Can I show you something? It's a little graphic, but I really need you to see it," Chuck implored her. Sarah nodded. He opened a folder, turned it, and pushed it toward Sarah. "That was Anna, my friend. My best friend, Morgan, he's got this crazy beard…" Chuck cleared his throat. "Anyway, he was in love with her. She knew it, didn't feel the same, but she was good to him, you know?" Sarah looked up from the picture of Anna and into the brown orbs of Chuck's eyes.

It was at that moment she felt like she was being transported to his soul. There was pain there, pain that didn't belong in this kind man, this good man. "Who else?" she asked softly.

"My friend, Bryce, was shot. My dad is in a coma, and my mom's leg is broken," Chuck said softly. "We were turned on by two of our teammates. They belong to this group known as Fulcrum." Beckman cleared her throat as a warning, but Chuck threw up his hand. Beckman pressed her lips together, but remained silent. "I need to catch them, to take them apart. I'm assembling a team, and I could really use your help."

"I'm a con artist," Sarah began.

"You're the daughter of a con artist, that has been trying to protect her dad who has cancer," Chuck countered. "You were trying to get money to treat him." Sarah looked away. "Whatever you decide here today, that is taken care of. He will get the best treatment money can buy, and that the government has access to." Sarah's head shot up. "You can walk right now, and he will be taken care of. I promise."

"I've been promised a lot of things by a lot of people," she retorted, venom in her voice.

"That may be, but never by me," Chuck replied. She held his gaze. "Most of those charges, you were framed, or she made up. Your and your father's records are expunged, and you both have new identities."

"Thank you," Sarah replied. "But… my family… he's all I have."

"I get it," Chuck replied nodding. He stood and held out his hand. Sarah reached across and shook it, and both thought sparks would fly from their touch. "It truly was a pleasure to meet you, Sarah Walker. I hope everyone has someone in their life, the way your dad does you." She gave him a grateful smile, as he turned to the agents. "Doug?"

Doug nodded, and came over to Sarah. He led her out as Chuck watched her go.

"Now what?" Beckman asked.

"Now I try and get the other two," Chuck replied with a shrug. He felt Beckman's stare on him. "Don't say anything, Aunt Becky. I did what I had to do."

"You always do, Chuck," Beckman replied.

* * *

A/N: Do we like?


	2. Ch 2, To Con a Con Man

A/N: Oh, you like it. FYI, I'm working on chapter four and we've barely met Carina at this point. This may take a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Sarah sat in the passenger seat, waiting for Doug to take her back to jail. No matter what Chuck had told her, she didn't believe it was possible. She believed him, but she didn't trust that Beckman woman.

"Where are we headed?" she asked softly, waiting to be lied to.

"Westside Medical," Doug replied. "I'm to stay with you until we can get you a place to stay, ID, and transportation."

"Why?" Sarah asked, genuinely confused. "Why not let me go back into the world the way I am? Why take care of my dad?"

Doug chuckled. "You saw why, today." Sarah gave him a look, his explanation seemingly explaining nothing. "Chuck Bartowski… heh," he glanced over at Sarah. "He Bartowskified them."

"He _what_ them?" Sarah asked.

"Bartowskified," Doug said with a shrug. "Chuck's mom was the Frost Queen, the thing of CIA legends, and she was heading back into the field. He, as a little boy, stopped her from going."

"What parent would leave their child?" The bitterness in her voice wasn't lost on Doug.

"Most wouldn't, but I'm not sure Stephen and Mary were the best parents," Doug explained. "Rumor has it then-Agent Beckman went to the Bartowski's house to try and get Frost to change her mind. Chuck climbed on her lap, called her Aunt Becky several times, and by the time the visit was over, not only did Beckman not want Frost to go, they came up with a plan for Frost to work from home. They created Carmichael Advanced Technical Solutions."

"CATS?" Sarah asked, giving him a look.

"It was the 80s," Doug said with a shrug. "You had KITT, and KARR-"

"What the hell are those?" Sarah asked, more confused than ever.

"_Knight Rider_?" Doug offered. Sarah snickered, and gave the agent a look. "Fine, the kid may have affected me as well. I haven't seen him in years, and he remembered my name. We always talked Knight Rider."

"She took out everyone he was close to?" Doug was silent for a second and then nodded. "Is Chuck the one responsible for my dad getting help?" Doug nodded again. "Why?"

"It's Chuck," he said with a shrug. "That's just what he does."

"But he doesn't know me. I'm a criminal," Sarah countered.

Doug laughed. "You don't get it. Chuck Bartowski figured out _why_ you did what you did." Sarah swallowed, and looked back at the road, refusing to let the agent see the tears in her eyes. "Chuck Bartowski would do whatever to save whoever, but if you think he sees you as a criminal, then you have no idea who that man is."

"What does he see me as?" Sarah asked softly. She wanted so badly to be seen through someone's eyes who saw her as anything but a criminal.

"Someone who is kind. Someone who was framed, and someone who will do anything to save those she loves." Doug was silent for a second. "He sees himself." Sarah turned to look out the passenger window. It was the only way Doug couldn't see her tears.

}o{

"Hey, what's a'matter, darlin'?" Jack asked Sarah a little while later, as he was sitting in his room at the hospital.

Jack had been moved to Westside Medical the night before, told he was a free man, and was about to begin cancer treatment if he wanted it. At first, he refused… not that he didn't want the treatment, but because he didn't want to lose his hair. If he was gonna die, he wanted to go out with a full head of hair.

He was sitting, waiting to be dismissed, when a tall, fit, blond man, with a booming voice saying everything was 'awesome', came by and began to talk to him. Jack had never seen someone so excited about being married and having a daughter one day. He told Jack he couldn't wait to walk her down the aisle.

"Some of us don't get to be that lucky," Jack muttered. He caught the confused look on the blond man's face. "Cancer, my time's up."

"Are you here to see Dr. Oaks?" Jack nodded, and the blond man's face lit up. "Awesome! There's no one better to have as your doctor! Seriously, if someone can figure out a way to beat that beast, it's Oaks."

"You serious, kid?" Jack asked, feeling something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

The blond man stood up, and put his hand to his heart. "As God as my witness, he will do everything he can. And if you run into any heart problems with it, I'm your man, Dr. Devon Woodcomb," he said, offering Jack his hand. Jack stared at it, and then took it, shaking it.

"What's that Dad?" Sarah asked, being pulled out of her thoughts.

"I said, what's eatin' you?" Sarah smiled at him, and shook her head. "Hey, I'm gonna beat this."

"I know," Sarah replied, walking away from the window to his bed. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "You're too damn stubborn to die."

"That I am," Jack agreed, with a head nod. "However, you are trying to change the subject."

She grinned at him. "You know that agent that caught us? She's one of the bad guys."

"Bad guys," Jack scoffed. "There are no bad guys or good guys, darlin'. Look at this world. Everyone is on the con about something."

"That may be, but Amy… she killed people, hurt people," Sarah replied. "The person who got us out, she killed his friend and hurt his parents."

"That's terrible, really, but what does it have to do with you, darlin?"

"They're going after her, and they want me to help," Sarah admitted. Jack looked down at his hands and then back up to her. "I think I should help."

"Why?" Jack asked. "What's in it for you?"

"God, Dad," she said, throwing her hands up in frustration. She spun away from the bed and walked to the window. There, she played with the long stick that controlled the blinds. When she spoke, she never looked at him. "Why has it always got to be about what I get out of it? Someone has done us a favor, someone has helped us."

"Why? To get you to help, to make you feel guilty," Jack told her. "Darlin', it's a con. Not one you or I would run, but a con all the same."

"What if he's just a good guy, that wants to catch a bad guy?" Sarah asked, spinning and looking at him.

"Darlin'," he said softly. "If he's such a good guy, why does he want your help?" That was the question that kept swirling through her mind.

}o{

She wandered through the halls of the hospital. She had to get away from her dad for a bit. He had been right. What was a guy like Chuck wanting from her? If he was so good, why would he even have someone like her on his radar? She found herself near the elevator banks when the door opened, and she saw him. Her eyes narrowed. So, it _was_ a con, and he was here to finish the job. He was all sweet and caring and now he was gonna swoop in, remind her he saved her father's life (which… he did) and guilt her into coming back with him.

She stood and waited for him to come her direction toward the oncology department. After a minute or so when he didn't show, she peeked around the wall, and saw the back of his head (he was tall), heading away from her. Curiosity got the better of her, and she followed.

He walked into a section that was closed off from the rest of the hospital. Sarah paused, wondering what she should do.

"Can I help you?" a nurse asked, who had come from the other direction. Sarah hadn't seen her. She silently cursed herself. This guy had a habit of knocking her off her game, and she did not like it one bit.

"I was here with Chuck to see his parents, but I wanted to give him a minute," Sarah lied, wondering if this would work.

"Oh, please, go on in. He gets kind of mopey in there with his father," the nurse said, and walked away. Sarah pushed open the door and walked into the room. There were eight doorways in a circle, and she heard voices coming from one. She saw a coat and some masks at the nurses' station, that was currently unoccupied. She grabbed the coat, slipped it on, and then placed the mask over her nose and mouth covering them. She put a cap on, sliding her hair under it, hoping if he saw her it would make her look different enough that he wouldn't notice her.

She got near the room from which she heard the voice, and busied herself looking at a chart.

"I messed up, Dad," she heard Chuck say. "I did it my way, the way you told me too. I let her go, Dad. I let the family go that Amy framed. Beckman wanted me to… I don't know… blackmail sounds dirty, but isn't that what you'd have called it?" There was silence and she could hear the frustration in his voice. "Mom doesn't understand, she'd tell me to go order her to join… you know how she is." She heard him chuckle. He was silent a minute, and then she heard a deep sigh. "There is no guarantee that she could have led us to Amy. I mean, I've got Casey. He speaks in grunts a lot… and sneers." Sarah couldn't help but grin at that. "He was a former student of Beckett."

There was silence again. "How the hell am I supposed to do what you two did? Mom was a trained CIA operative. I have a computer in my brain. How is that supposed to help?"

Wait, he has a _what_ in his _where_?!

"Plus, I _really_ need you to wake up, or else this thing might be in there forever." She marveled at the relationship the two seemed to have, the trust… she wished she had that. "Aunt Becky gave me two more names, but… I mean, if I couldn't get her to join, Dad…."

"Amy framed them… framed them for terroristic stuff." Sarah felt anger boiling in her. "I've got to catch her, before she hurts someone else." He was quiet again. "Do you know her dad has cancer?" Sarah went deathly still. "She was doing everything to try and get money to fight it. She's so damn brave, unlike me, who hid in our house, and quarterbacked everything from safety." She heard a sigh. "Maybe… maybe I don't want to succeed, because that means I'll have to be out there, where it's not safe." There was a huff. "I do wish she was here, because she would keep me safe. She kept her dad safe. It took every resource Amy could allocate from the CIA, and it still wasn't enough."

She moved away from the room, quickly ditching the uniform and leaving the area. She had heard enough. She knew what she had to do. Did she have the strength to do it? That was the question.

}o{

She headed back to her dad's room quickly. Peering in, she saw him asleep. She thought about leaving a note, but changed her mind; she'd find him. She looked toward the exit, and saw Doug sitting there, waiting for her. That way was out. There had to be another way.

She looked over her shoulder, and saw an entrance to a doctor's lounge. Perhaps there was a back way out, there. She walked over to the door, saw no one, and opened it a crack. Seeing the room empty, she hurried in. She saw a group of lockers, none of them locked. She reached into the nearest one, grabbed a coat, and a stethoscope that was hanging on a hook. She'd pass for a doctor at a glance, and that's all she could really hope for. She turned toward the sign marked exit, and headed toward it.

She pushed the door open slowly, and saw a long tunnel. BINGO! Back entrance and escape area for doctors; no one would notice. She started down the tunnel, and heard footsteps coming toward her. She kept her head down, but glanced up and saw a very attractive brunette woman reading a file, paying no attention to those around her. Sarah continued down the ramp, and as the two neared, the brunette looked up, flashed a smile and Sarah returned one. She had gotten a few steps away from her when she heard the footsteps stop.

"I know you," came the warm voice of the brunette. Sarah wanted to run, but something deep inside said, for _once_ in her life, not to.

Sarah turned to the woman. "I'm pretty good with faces, and I'm sure I would remember someone as striking as you," Sarah replied, honestly.

The brunette grinned at her. "Ah, Vicki Vale." Confusion covered Sarah's face. "The con artist." She felt everything in her sink. "That would do anything for family… which begs the question… have you been conned?"

Sarah stared at her. Who was this woman that both terrified her and… and… made her feel at home? How was that combination even possible? "I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else."

"I know you're in a hurry to leave, and I promise you I won't stop you, but I'm on the way to visit three people, and I wondered if you'd join me," the brunette offered. "I'm Ellie," she said, offering her hand.

Sarah looked down. "I really don't have time…" Yet, her hand reached out and shook Ellie's. "Sarah."

Ellie tilted her head, studying Sarah. "It fits you. Come on," she said. "You should know Dr. Oaks thinks your father has an excellent chance of a full recovery, and he never says anything like that unless he's really sure."

"That's good," Sarah replied, watching her walls crumble. She wasn't sure why she was letting this woman in, but she trusted her, for some reason.

"I'm his sister, you know," Ellie added. Sarah turned to her, more confused. "Chuck's. And, before you think I'm here to spy on you, or check up on him, I'm just here to check on my family, and friends."

"He's with your dad," Sarah said. Ellie nodded.

"I'm a neurosurgeon you know." Sarah's heart leapt into her throat. Ellie's dad was in a coma, and who better knew the dangers and pitfalls than a neurosurgeon. "I've stepped away from the case, I just… I can't."

"I understand," Sarah said in a small voice. "Believe me, I really do." They didn't say anything else as they walked back into the hospital. Ellie stopped at the lockers, grinning at Sarah. Sarah never said a word and fought the blush as she put back the stethoscope and coat.

They arrived at a room that saw an older brunette woman, asleep, her leg wrapped in a cast and suspended. "Three surgeries," Ellie said softly. "Amy broke her leg in multiple places, and it's taken three surgeries to repair it. You know, she built this team in the 80s." Sarah turned to Ellie. There was pride in Ellie's voice. "She could have run, been a spy, but she stayed. She figured out a way to make it all work together. She was an executioner for the CIA, and she became the _best_ mom. It's why Chuck believes everyone is more than their past."

Tears were in Sarah's eyes, but she said nothing, as Ellie led her down the hall. In the next room was a very pretty man, with bandages covering his abdomen. "Amy's partner Bennett gut-shot him, and left him to bleed out. They were both Bryce's partner." Sarah looked at Ellie, and glanced back at Bryce in horror. "If it had worked out right, he _would_ have bled out, lying there, in terrible pain. He's on a lot of morphine, so he's probably going to be out for a while."

Ellie nodded to the door and they left that room, and headed toward a closed door. Ellie stopped in front of the door and turned to Sarah. "You might not want to go in here."

"Good God, what did they do to this person?" Sarah asked.

"It's Morgan, we call him 'the beard', a lot. He's a weird little guy, totally in love with me for years, has been Chuck's best friend since we all can remember," Ellie began.

"Oh God," Sarah said, fearing the worst.

"There is nothing physically wrong with Morgan," Ellie began. "It's not something I can explain." Sarah nodded in determination. Ellie gave her a questionable look, and Sarah lifted her chin to hold Ellie's gaze. A grin slowly made its way to Ellie's lips. She turned, and opened the door. "Morgan, I've brought you a guest." Sarah saw a short, bearded man in bed, who turned his head to look at them. "This is Vicki Vale."

"Nice," Morgan said softly, a sad smile on his face.

"Really, no _Vicki Vale, Vicki Vale, Vick, Vick, Vicki Vale_?" Ellie asked. She turned to Sarah. "It's from Batman, the movie, 1989."

"Because that makes it better?" Sarah asked, before she could stop herself. Ellie smiled, and Morgan snorted a laugh.

"It's your code name," Ellie explained. "We keep waiting for Morgan to claim Alfred or Robin."

"I'd have to be Damien, Jason, or Tim," Morgan said, his heart not in the bantering. He got a far off look on his face. "Bryce obviously would be Dick."

"He would?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah," Morgan said, giving her a look as though she had lost her mind. "Have you seen that man's ass? He is _so_ Dick Grayson."

Sarah snorted, making Morgan grin. "We just need to find his Babs, and that will prove it to you." Morgan turned to Sarah. "Babs was a librarian, but underneath, _wowie!_" Morgan shook his head, and Sarah felt Ellie feeling the hope that her friend was returning. "She's the smart girl hiding the hot girl underneath. I mean what's better?"

"The hot girl hiding the smart girl underneath?" Sarah offered, with a shrug.

"No," Morgan said, shaking his head sadly. "They get ostracized when trying to show they have intelligence."

"There's more to you than that beard, isn't there, Morgan?" Sarah asked, smiling at him fondly. She liked Morgan. Sure, he was weird, but he was 100% genuine.

"Her real name is Sarah Walker, Morgan," Ellie informed him.

Morgan stuck out his hand. "Welcome to the team, Sarah Walker. I am Morgan Grimes, your logistics specialist." Sarah stared down at his hand, and was surprised to find she wasn't shocked that her hand took his. She was doing this, wasn't she? She really had no choice, not if she wanted to be the person she wanted to be.

"Thanks for having me, but I warn you… I'm a former con artist, so watch yourself around me."

"I trust you, Sarah," Morgan replied. She knew deep down inside herself that he did, and that filled her with warmth she didn't know that she had ever experienced.

Except once.

}o{

Chuck walked out of the hospital, and huffed. He ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. He was in over his head. He had no chance of making this plan work, but he had to try. He opened the door to his vehicle, got in, shut the door, turned and yelped.

"Where to first?" Sarah asked. Chuck stared at her, and she gave him a soft smile. "If you still want me, that is."

"Oh, I want you," he replied. His eyes then went wide, realizing what he said. "Ontheteam, ontheteam, ontheteam."

She grinned at him, and patted his cheek. "Morgan said he would be at Castle, and have it ready to go by the time we land. So, where to first?"

"Milan," Chuck said. Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Our Pam Isley is putting on a fashion show."

"How do you know she's not a Babs?" Sarah asked. Chuck looked at her, his mouth open in shock.

His mouth snapped shut with a 'clack'. "I guess I don't," he conceded. Sarah nodded at him, and Chuck turned back to start the car. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe they did have a chance at beating Fulcrum. He glanced back at Sarah. Maybe they _really did_ have a chance.

* * *

A/N: And we have Sarah. Next, Milan, sleeping arrangements, and Chuck makes a small mistake because some vital info is not in the files. It should be fine, right?

_"What the hell is going on out here?" Casey asked, opening his door. He surveyed the room, and grinned. "Oh, Bartowski being stupid?"_

_"He doesn't think I can physically protect him," Sarah explained._

_"I'm beginning to think there is stuff that wasn't in her folder," Chuck muttered._

_"Ya think?" Casey asked, walking over to the couch to sit down. They both looked at him. "Oh, don't mind me, I'm just here to watch the festivities."_

_"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal: You try and kiss me, and I'll try and stop you," Sarah began._

Oh. My.


	3. Ch 3, Recruitment

A/N: Sorry, meant to have this out yesterday, but pneumonia has affected da old noggin. We don't quite meet Carina yet, but Chuck now has files to update, read on to see what I mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Sarah looked around the private jet, impressed. In her years as a con artist, she had managed to make her way into some upscale situations, but this… this was _nice_. She glanced over at her traveling companions. Casey was asleep, surprisingly not snoring. Chuck was staring at a folder, one that she knew he had already memorized. She knew he was scared to look at her, due to something he had said earlier.

Not minutes earlier, as the two looked at Casey sleeping, Chuck had turned to Sarah and casually said, "There's a bed back there, you know." Sarah couldn't help but grin as his eyes went wide, realizing, again, the implications of what he had said. He had stumbled and fumbled, trying to clarify what he meant, and Sarah took pity on him. She had reached across, taken his hand, and squeezed it, telling him it was okay… she knew.

She had no idea why she constantly wanted to comfort him, and make sure he was okay. He was kind, good, and trusting. In fact, he was exactly the kind of person she would try to con in the past, and that's when it hit her.

"This isn't going to work," she muttered to herself. She looked up at Chuck, his eyes wide with worry. She shook her head. "You being Charles Carmichael," she said.

"Why not?"

"Because Amy and Bennett know that's a name you use," Sarah explained.

Chuck's eyes went wide, and then suddenly they were like slits; he was thinking, concentrating. And seeing him like that, dear God, something lit in her that she didn't even know existed. "Casey, we've got a problem," he said in a normal voice. Casey's eyes snapped open. "We need Morgan and Beckman." Casey glanced at Chuck. "We might be compromised." Casey nodded, got up and went to the huge TV screen on the wall.

A moment later, via split screen, Beckman and Morgan had joined them. "General, you were right. She figured out we were compromised." Beckman smiled. "Amy and Bennett know my family uses the Carmichael name."

"Well done, Sarah," Beckman said, beaming at her. "Morgan-"

"On it," Morgan replied. "I'm going to reserve two other rooms at a different hotel, I'll need names… would you like the honeymoon suite?"

"That may be a bit much, Morgan," Beckman said gently.

"Wait, who would be on their honeymoon?" Chuck inquired, confused.

"You and Sarah," Morgan replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Chuck's eyes went wide, and he looked over at her.

"Calm down, Chuck," Sarah said shaking her head. "Amy and Bennett would be looking for you, by yourself. They know you, and know how uncomfortable you'd be with a married cover."

"Married!?" Chuck exclaimed. "Listen, I'm not… I wouldn't… I mean I'm flattered…"

"Chuck," Beckman said calmly. "It's a _cover_, you are not really married."

"But it will look like you and Sarah _are_ really married," Morgan stressed.

"No," Chuck said, shaking his head. "You cannot do this to her." Sarah leaned back, a grin on her face, watching Chuck barge ahead, never even looking at Sarah. "She is new to this team, she didn't ask for this."

"Uhm, this is _exactly_ what I would do, because it's my idea," she said. Chuck turned to her slowly. "No one is looking for you as a married man, and I'm pretty sure you won't try anything. I know you won't succeed, even if you did."

"Unless she wants you to," Beckman muttered, making Sarah laugh. Chuck dropped his head. "No one says you should have kids, Chuck."

"That would really solidify the cover though," Morgan added. Sarah burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Chuck replied, his hands up in surrender. "What's my new name?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Morgan asked. "Charles Charles, of the Texas Charles."

"Uh, no," Sarah retorted. "I _do_ have standards."

"You're marrying me, so they can't be _too_ high," Chuck muttered. Sarah backhanded his shoulder, grinning.

"If you want something Texas, then there is only name it can be…" she paused to build anticipation. She watched Chuck's face, loving the childlike eagerness she saw. "Chuck Walker."

"OMG!" Morgan yelled. "That's like Walker, Texas Ranger, and Chuck Norris, all in one!"

"What can I say, you see a lot of TV at cheap motels, when on the run," Sarah replied shrugging.

"That's really good, Sarah," Chuck said, the warmth in his voice matching the warmth in his eyes. Sarah knew the temperature was fine, but she wanted to shiver, and felt like she was burning up inside, all at the same time.

"So, what about Casey?" Morgan asked.

"He's our man servant, Johnny," Sarah offered.

"No," Morgan said grinning. "John John."

"I hate this assignment," Casey growled.

}o{

Chuck looked over at Sarah, who had dozed off. He appreciated all she was doing for him, but it really was too much. He reached into his bag, pulled out his trusty laptop and fired it up. He messaged Morgan, and told him what he wanted him to do about the room. They argued over PMs for a few minutes, but in the end, Morgan had no good reason _not_ to do what Chuck asked him to.

Chuck shut his laptop, satisfied. Bad enough he was pulling her into this mess, but he wasn't going to force her to do any more than necessary.

}o{

"Okay, this is niiiiiccceeeeee," Sarah drawled, entering the suite that Chuck had reserved.

"Yup," Chuck replied with a shrug. "Plus, it keeps us all together. Casey and I can share that bedroom, and you get that one," he said, pointing. Casey grunted his displeasure, and when Chuck turned back to Sarah, she had a look on her face that was _far_ short of happiness. "What?"

"Numbnuts," Casey grumbled, walking into the smaller bedroom and shutting the door. Chuck heard the distinct sound of the door locking. He turned back to Sarah, who had an amused smile on her face.

"I-" he began.

"I know, Chuck," Sarah said, walking up to him, and slipping her arm into his, steering him to the master bedroom. "I know."

A little while later, Sarah was getting ready for bed in the master bathroom, and Chuck decided to use the one in hallway to get ready. He had figured out his backup plan: He would sleep on the couch in the antechamber. Why there was an antechamber in their hotel room, he wasn't sure, unless it was for the guy to wait while his wife/girlfriend got ready.

He lay down on the couch, surprised at how comfortable it was, even though he had to tuck in his legs to fit. Shockingly, he fell asleep within a few minutes.

He opened his eyes sometime later. He didn't know how long he had slept, but it wasn't long, that he knew. Something was bothering him, and he quickly saw what it was. Across from him, in the chair that faced his couch, was Sarah. She was sitting there, glaring at him, her feet tucked under her. She wore a tank top and shorts, hair in a ponytail, her blue, stormy eyes being quite stormy… and, he realized, he was spiraling.

"Why are you out here?" he asked, sitting up.

"Because your dumb ass is," she retorted. Chuck's eyes widened. "How exactly am I supposed to protect you, when you are out here, and not in there?"

"Sarah, they would have to get past Casey to get to me," Chuck argued.

"And they wouldn't have to get past me to get to you," She countered.

"If they get past Casey, what exactly could you do?" he asked. It was at that moment he _knew_ he had messed up. And not a little mess up like 'dropping your phone in the toilet'. It was more like 'being on a deserted island, and using your sailboat for fire wood, and you're stuck there for the rest of your life', moment.

"Oh," she said with a nod.

"Hey, wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way," Chuck began.

"Exactly how _did_ you mean it?" Sarah asked, an amused but dangerous look on her face.

"Your job is to keep me protected, right? To keep me away from bad guys? But if we're here, then isn't it Casey's job to protect me?"

She stood up, a grin on her face. It was like she knew a joke that was the funniest thing in the world, and he did not. "Come on," she said, and headed out into the main room. Chuck followed, confused. He walked out, and she was moving the coffee table.

"What are you doing?"

"Moving this out of the way, so I don't hurt you on it," Sarah explained.

"Why would you hurt me on it?" Chuck asked. She turned to him, a dangerous grin still there. "I feel I've done something wrong."

"Oh, you do?" she asked, clearly amused. "Just out of curiosity, do you think you could beat me in a fight?"

"I would never hit a woman," he said quickly.

"That's really sweet, but that doesn't answer my question… Could _you_ beat _me_ in a fight?"

"I don't know how to answer that. I've had some training from my parents, Bryce-"

"That's a yes," Sarah said, stopping him, seeming even more amused.

"You know, I've seen this show before," Chuck said. "You're gonna challenge me, and then kick me in my privates."

"Nope, I won't touch them," Sarah replied.

"Story of most of the women I ever met," Chuck said, before he could stop himself. He winced, and when he opened his eyes, Sarah was twisting her lips off to the side.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Casey asked, opening his door. He surveyed the room, and grinned. "Oh, Bartowski being stupid?"

"He doesn't think I can _physically_ protect him," Sarah explained.

"I'm beginning to think there is stuff that wasn't in her folder," Chuck muttered.

"Ya think?" Casey asked, walking over to the couch to sit down. They both looked at him. "Oh, don't mind me, I'm just here to watch the festivities."

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal: You try and kiss me, and I'll try and stop you," Sarah began.

"I would never try and force myself on you," Chuck began.

"I know, Chuck, you slept on the couch for God's sake, I _know!_" Chuck lowered his head. "You kiss me, I'll tell you anything not in my file you want to know."

"And if you stop me?" Chuck asked.

"You sleep with me, and quit this nonsense, because that chair is _very_ uncomfortable," Sarah replied.

"Anything that's not in your file?" he asked, after thinking for a moment.

"Anything," Sarah replied. She closed her eyes and held her arms open. "Try it."

Chuck shrugged, and moved towards her. The next thing he knew, he was flying over her, and came crashing down on his back.

"Moron," Casey said, standing up and walking back to his room. Chuck lay there as he heard the door shut. He tried to get up, but reached for his back.

"Here, let me help," she said, bending down and offering him her hand.

"No, I think…" He trailed off with a groan.

A concerned look appeared on her face, and she got on one knee, bending over, looking down at him. He quickly shot up, and gave her a peck on her lips. Her eyes widened in surprise. "I guess we both win," he said.

"I guess," she said, shock running through her body.

"That was _not_ in your file," Chuck continued. "I'm gonna have to speak to Beckman about that."

"I don't think having all the training I have would be, since it was done… well…"

"I see," Chuck replied. "Would it be too much to ask for you to let us know your skills, so that I can make better decisions for the missions? And also, so I don't get my ass kicked by you on a regular basis?" She grinned at him. "For the record, I never thought you couldn't protect me because you're a girl, er, woman, er… female?"

"You don't know if I'm a female?" she asked, watching his eyes widen.

"Oh, I know you are!" His eyes went wider.

"You are _way_ too easy," she said with a grin. "I know, Chuck, I know you didn't do that."

"How?" he asked, his brow furrowed, genuinely curious.

"Because in the little time I've spent with you, it's quite obvious who you are. And that is not you, Chuck."

"That may be the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me," Chuck replied, a soft smile on his face. "So… I'm tired. Can… can we go to bed?" She grinned at him, and nodded. She helped him up, and held on to his hand. "What?"

"Aren't you going to ask?" There was a smirk on her face.

"Okay," Chuck said, taking a deep breath. "Is there any type of special coffee you prefer?"

"No," Sarah replied, confused. "That's what you ask?"

"That's what I need to know right now," Chuck replied with a shrug. "I gotta keep my bodyguard caffeinated." She gave him grin and a hip bump.

"You, Chuck Bartowski, are not normal."

"It's my brand," he shrugged, opening the door to the bedroom, and holding it for her.

"It looks good on you," she said, entering. Chuck followed her to bed and, minutes later, he was asleep, dreaming about being tossed around all night.

}o{

Sarah woke first, used the bathroom, and headed out to the front room. There was knock on the main door, that she answered, and was surprised to see room service. She grinned at the coffee and three cups, and quickly helped herself to one. She sat on the couch, enjoying her coffee, when Casey walked out.

"Where's the nerd?" Casey asked, making his way to the cart.

"Still in bed I guess," Sarah answered, shrugging and sipping on her coffee.

"Wear him out?" Casey asked.

"I'll have you know-"

"Hang on, kid, I'm just yanking your chain," Casey said, shaking his head. "But you should be aware of something." He gave her a long look. "The kid blames himself for being too close to his teammates, and that's why he missed what happened last time."

"That's kinda… well…"

"Stupid?" Casey offered. Sarah gave him a look, but he shrugged. "Listen, the kid lost a friend, so… all I'm saying is, don't be shocked if he doesn't want to get all warm and cozy."

"I'm here to pay back that bitch, Amy," Sarah replied.

"And I'm here to bring honor back, that Bennett stole," Casey added. "Just… watch Bartowski. You're the one that's gonna be closest to him. You're the one that's gonna watch him either shit the bed, or pull this off."

"If you have so little faith in him, then why be here?" Sarah asked, genuinely curious.

Casey looked toward the bedroom where Chuck was located. "People that believe in him, and think he can do this, are people I trust and respect."

"That general," Sarah said. Casey nodded. "I was told a story about her, and Chuck sitting in her lap as a little boy."

"It's true, it's all true," Casey admitted. "He can get to people, do things, and then…" Casey took a deep breath and walked into his room. When he walked out, he dropped a folder on the table in front of her. "You need to read this. You need to understand what you're dealing with." Sarah picked it up. "Again, it's all true."

"I have to ask you something… I swear I overheard Chuck say something about a computer in his brain," Sarah said, holding the file.

"Read it," Casey said, and carried his coffee back to his bedroom.

}o{

Chuck woke up with the same feeling as the night before. "I'm beginning to think that you are becoming obsessed with watching me."

"I'm trying to figure out how your head doesn't explode from the Intersect," Sarah replied. Chuck rolled over, his eyes wide. "Casey," she said, holding up a folder. "Beckman gave it to him, who gave it to me."

He sat there a moment, like he was processing. "Okay," he said, nodding. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Does it hurt?"

Chuck stared at her for a second. "My family all asked me that," he said softly. "That was the first thing they asked."

"Well, if you're in pain, I think you'll be whiny, and I can't stand whiny."

"It was nice knowing you," Chuck muttered. She grinned at him. "No, dad has made tweaks to it over the years where it doesn't hurt. It's never really _hurt…_ been _uncomfortable_, yeah, but not hurt."

"Okay, I mean I have a lot, but no pressing ones. I figure I'll just ask as I go?" Chuck nodded. "So, plan?"

"Yeah, tonight, we'll join the part as Chuck and Sarah Walker. Obviously, I took your name, after I lost of bet of who could flip who," Chuck began.

"Really? Because I feel that by the time she accepted his proposal, he'd have known her well enough that he would have known better," Sarah retorted.

"It was in their early dating days, before he came to realize what a strong woman she was… not only physically, but emotionally, as well, and how she was so badass."

"Sounds like Mr. Walker is trying to get laid," Sarah pointed out, with a grin.

"If you were married to Mrs. Walker, wouldn't you be?"

"Point," Sarah said. "So, how affectionate and into PDA are they?" Sarah watched his eyes grow wide. "Chuck, it's. A. Cover."

"I know, I know. I just feel like I'm putting you in a bad position," he began, and then he shut his eyes, wincing.

"Quit worrying about what position I'm in, and tell me the plan," Sarah said, pushing his shoulder, laughing at him.

"Okay," Chuck began, lying on his back after going with the push. "DEA and MI6 are working a joint-task force. We are to approach 'Pam', and try to get her to join."

"What's our angle?" Sarah asked.

"We'll probably have to help them finish their mission," Chuck admitted.

"Which is?"

"The best I understand it, they need to get a journal with all of this drug runner's contacts," Chuck explained.

"So, does Mrs. Walker need to distract the drug runner?" Chuck gave her a look. "I said distract, not sleep with."

"No, I don't think she goes that way," Chuck replied. "She's one of the models… Sophia Stepanova."

* * *

A/N: Why does that name sound familiar? What next...you wanna peak?

_"Keep it in your pants, Miller," Casey growled. "I'm asking you to join, as a favor."_

_Carina grinned like the cat that had eaten the canary. "I'll make you a deal. You finish our mission, and I'll join you. We finish our mission before you, I get you, for 24 hours, to do whatever, however, whenever."_

_Casey grimaced, but held out his hand. "Deal."_

_Chuck quickly reached over and pushed his hand down before Carina could shake it, surprising everyone. "No," he said, as he turned to Casey. "If you two want to do… what-the-hell-ever you two want to do, that's on you. But to do this for my op… no, that's not how I operate. And I would never ask you to, or allow it, for this team."_

_"You are so screwed," Carina said with a headshake. "You're in the real world, and that's how things happen."_

_"Tell my mom, Agent Frost, that," Chuck snapped. Carina's eyes went wide. "There's a way we do things. We'll finish your mission, and then Casey, Sarah, and I can decide if you fit our team, and if you're worthy of an invitation." With that, Chuck spun and walked away from everyone. Carina stood there, here mouth open, respect in her eyes… along with something else: Desire._

This is fine. I'm sure this is absolutely fine. *pulls collar away from neck* Gettin hot in here to anyone else?

Reviews and PMs always appreciated

DC


	4. Ch 4, Something Completely Different

A/N: I am trying to write a longer, more thought out, more insightful story than I ever have. Some have told me it's my best ever to date. We'll see how they feel by the end. However, I am always here for shenanigans, regardless of how insightful I get. Hence, we must have the shenanigans. If this isn't shenanigans...ladies and gentlemen, I give you something so outrageous...I'm just about positive it would work. Maybe. Who knows. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck was waiting at the bottom of the staircase for Sarah. He had given her the company credit card, prompting Casey to grumble something about US tax dollars. After a brief fight, Beckman was called in, and said that she believed she knew someone that could help them.

That had been five hours ago.

"Mr. Walker, looking nice," he heard in his ear over the coms. He turned to reply, but the words were caught in his throat.

Sarah Walker was a beautiful woman, but what she had done with her hair, the lightest touch of makeup, and the dress she had on… He wasn't sure what word went beyond 'beautiful', but that was the only way to describe her. And in that moment, it hit him: that word was '_Sarah'_, because it was _all_ her.

"Moron, you're married… no one stares at their wife like that," Casey muttered.

"If a man is married to her, he should, or he doesn't deserve her," Chuck retorted. Sarah grinned at him. "Strapless Versace, huh? Very daring, Mrs. Walker."

"How much Project Runway have you been watching?" she asked, coming down the steps toward him.

"Ellie watches it a lot, in her downtime," Chuck replied, grinning.

"Right," she said, coming up to him, and straightening his tie, and smoothing down his shirt. "I mean it Chuck… very nice."

"Can you two mix your peanut butter and chocolate later?" Casey asked, irritation clearly in his voice. "I have eyes on 'Pam'."

"Are we sure she's not 'Babs'?" Sarah asked. She saw Chuck turn to her, gawking. "Did I say something wrong? Morgan and I discussed it, and that would make Bryce 'Dick' because, and these are Morgan's words, not mine: 'He has the ass for it.'"

Chuck stood there a second, blinking. "He's right. Bryce _does_ have the ass for it."

"That's what you got out of that conversation?" Sarah asked in a droll tone. Chuck grinned at her. "So, what's the play?"

Chuck thought for a second. "Casey, all snarkiness aside, you know her better than any of us. Any ideas?"

There was silence, though they were sure they could hear Casey mulling things over in his mind.

"Miller's more direct about stuff than I am."

"Jesus," Sarah muttered.

Casey went on, ignoring her. "I think we approach, make the offer, and go from there."

"Chances of success?" Chuck inquired.

"Oh, none," Casey replied with a shrug. "But I always thought this was a fool's errand."

"Casey, you hold too much in," Chuck muttered, heading toward Carina and Cole.

"Carina Miller, Cole Barker?" Chuck asked, approaching them. He saw the two tense, ready for action. "I've been sent here by General Diane Beckman of the NSA to talk to you, Carina, about you assisting our operation."

"Who the hell are you?" Carina asked, eyeing Chuck up and down. "That would explain how you are with her."

Chuck gave her a flat look, reached into his pocket, pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to Carina. She took it, looked around, opened it, and scanned it.

"Okay, you are legit," she said nodding. "No." And with that, the two turned to walk away.

"People could die if you don't," Sarah said. The two turned around, amusement on their faces.

"Sweetheart, people are gonna die no matter what I do," she replied with a shrug. "I don't know you two, there is nothing in it for… Johnny," she said, her tone changing as Casey walked up. She got a grin on her face. "Think about me?"

"Keep it in your pants, Miller," Casey growled. "I'm asking you to join, as a favor."

Carina grinned like the cat that had eaten the canary. "I'll make you a deal. You finish our mission, and I'll join you. We finish our mission before you, I get you, for 24 hours, to do whatever, however, whenever."

Casey grimaced, but held out his hand. "Deal."

Chuck quickly reached over and pushed his hand down before Carina could shake it, surprising everyone. "No," he said, as he turned to Casey. "If you two want to do… what-the-hell-ever you two want to do, that's on you. But to do this for my op… no, that's not how I operate. And I would never ask you to, or allow it, for this team."

"You are so screwed," Carina said with a headshake. "You're in the real world, and that's how things happen."

"Tell my mom, Agent Frost, that," Chuck snapped. Carina's eyes went wide. "There's a way _we_ do things. We'll finish your mission, and then Casey, Sarah, and I can decide if you fit our team, and if you're worthy of an invitation." With that, Chuck spun and walked away from everyone. Carina stood there, here mouth open, respect in her eyes… along with something else: Desire.

"Apparently, married life agrees with him," Casey said in a low voice to Sarah as they walked over to Chuck. It was clear to her he was shaking. She told herself it was for the cover, but even if it wasn't he needed to be calmed. Was it so awful for a friend to hug a friend? They were friends, right?

He turned around as they approached, and she simply slipped past his arms as they came up in surprise and pulled him into a hug. "You okay?" she whispered in his ear. She felt him nod. She figured he couldn't speak after that had happened.

"Christ, if that scared you, what's gonna happen when a real mission takes place?" Casey asked. But Sarah heard it, the teasing in his voice, and there was something else there – pride. "Bartowski…" They both turned to look at him. "I… that was good work, but you made one small error."

"Just one?" Chuck asked, letting Casey off without having to say anything else.

"It's a big one," Casey said with a grin. "Miller's gonna wanna ride you hard, and put you up wet." Chuck shut his eyes, trying desperately to keep the mental picture out of his head. And he had almost succeeded, when Casey added, "I should know."

}o{

"What now?" Sarah asked a little bit later, after she had calmed Chuck down. She couldn't help but grin at his reaction to Casey's explanation of Chuck's predicament with Carina.

"Well, that is Sophia," Chuck replied, tipping his glass in the direction of a gorgeous woman surrounded by three other insanely attractive women. "Any idea how we get invited into her room?"

"You're going about this the wrong way," Casey said, walking up to him. Chuck choked on his drink. "Now what did I say?"

"Nothing, I just hate these martinis," Chuck admitted.

"Then why the hell are you drinking it?" Casey asked, wondering if he truly was working with an idiot.

"Because Chuck Walker loves them," Chuck replied. Casey rolled his eyes. He _was_ working with an idiot.

"So," Casey said, giving Sarah a look as she shrugged. "You're going about this all wrong. The trick is not to get invited up to her room, but find another way. You need to find the weak link, and _he's_ the weak link." Chuck and Sarah followed Casey's line of sight to a very large man.

"He really resembles Lou Ferrigno," Chuck muttered.

"Is that the Hulk guy?" Sarah asked. Chuck turned to her, a stupid grin on his face. "Rerun in crappy hotels," she said, shrugging.

"Christ," Casey muttered. "Your 'Hulk' there has a thing for his boss."

"How do you know this?" Chuck asked, curious.

Casey shrugged. "I had to take a class, _Infiltration and Inducement of Enemy Personnel_." Chuck and Sarah both looked at him, confused. "Seduction school." Chuck's eye went wide. "Yes, numbnuts, I know how to seduce someone…" he took a drink of his beverage. "I'm just not real good at it," he blurted out quickly.

"Okay, then how do I do it?" Chuck asked Casey. Amusement plastered Casey's features as he glanced at Sarah. "Oh, Sarah should?"

"No," Casey said, shaking his head, watching Sarah try to hide the expression on her face. "I had another idea, if you don't mind hearing it."

"Floor's yours," Chuck said with a gesture of his hand.

"I get Sophia away from the 'Hulk', and you get the 'Hulk' to talk about his feelings, maybe get him good and liquored up. Then you help him to his room, while Walker steals the evidence from the safe."

"So basically, you want me to be me, to someone I don't know?" Chuck asked.

"I like its chances," Sarah admitted. "But, you've already questioned your ability with Sophia."

"There's a technique I could try. It's called the bastard," Casey said, looking a little nervous.

"Talk us through it, maybe we can spot something that we can improve, or learn for down the road," Chuck said, trying to encourage Casey.

"Well, the principal is this," Casey began. "Sophia has always been the hottest, most wanted girl in her little troop." Sarah nodded with that assessment. "So, what happens when someone goes up to one of her squad and talks to them, but ignores Sophia?"

"That's sort of brilliant, Casey," Sarah admitted. "She's going to chase after you." Casey shrugged. "You can do this, you got it."

Casey stood tall, tugged on his jacket, and headed over to the group. Sophia saw him coming and both Chuck and Sarah saw a satisfied grin on Sophia's face. Casey walked up, stopped, and turned to one of the other members of the group.

Chuck and Sarah listened intently to their ear buds. "I just had to tell you, I've been watching you all night, and you are by far the most attractive woman in this place." They watched Casey gently take her hand, put it to his lips, and place a soft kiss on it. He nodded to her, turned, and walked away toward the bar.

"_Dayum_!" Chuck said to Sarah, who was grinning. The two watched as Sophia began to stew. She turned to 'Hulk', whispered something into his ear and stalked off after Casey.

"You two are up," Casey said into coms.

}o{

"What's he got that I haven't," 'Hulk' muttered into his drink at the bar. He was only having one. He wasn't drinking over Sophia tonight. She didn't get that from him. He noticed his glass was empty, and decided two would be okay. "Another," he said, signaling the bartender.

'Hulk' looked over at the man Sophia was sitting with. 'Hulk' was more muscular, sure, a bit older, but what did age matter? He had been her muscle, and now, now his biggest muscle was hers… his heart. But she trampled on it, with a man that did not even want her.

"Some guys, am I right?" Chuck asked, sitting down beside 'Hulk'. "Chuck Bartowski," he said, offering 'Hulk' his hand.

"David Banner," 'Hulk' replied. He saw the face Chuck made. "Yes, really."

"That's gotta be hard," Chuck began.

"Doesn't matter," David said, shrugging. "She's too young to have seen the show."

"So, it's the age?" Chuck asked.

"Age is just a number," David replied, bringing one of his ham-hock-like fists down, shaking the bar. The bartender's eyes got wide, and he scooted carefully away from the two.

"Absolutely," Chuck said, beginning to grow scared.

David reached out, and grabbed Chuck by the coat, dragging him closer. "She doesn't see me. She thinks I'm just a big ole muscular guy, and while I _am_ quite jacked, I have a mind, a heart, feelings." His voice lowered, and trailed off as he said the last part.

Sarah slipped in behind David and swapped out his drink, taking the old one to the bartender. "Why don't you have a drink, and put me down, because I have feelings."

"What are you feeling right now?" David asked.

"Sad," Chuck said as somberly as he could. "Sad that she doesn't recognize the man that you are."

"Jesus," he heard Casey mutter in his com.

"You understand," David said, nodding. "It's what's in here," he said, pointing a huge paw toward his heart. "Sure, I'm big, and strong, and could snap someone's neck in a blink of an eye."

"You could?" Chuck asked, gulping.

David continued on, either not hearing, or ignoring, Chuck. "But, the worth of a man comes from inside, not by the size of one's muscles."

"Beautifully said," Chuck replied. David let go of Chuck, and Chuck reached for his glass of water. "To the worth of a man."

"To the worth of a man," David said, and shot-gunned his drink. Chuck watched the big man as he turned to Chuck. "I don't feel so good." He slumped against Chuck, nearly knocking Chuck out of his seat. It took everything Casey had not to jump up, but if he did, Sophia would have turned and seen what was going on behind her. Sarah rushed over to help Chuck.

"He's a real lightweight when it comes to alcohol," Sarah told the bartender. "We'll get him to his room." And with that, the two led him out of the room.

}o{

"I'm glad you're strong, because there was no way I could have done that by myself. In fact, let's be honest; you took over half of the weight."

Sarah glanced over at Chuck, and shook her head. "Is this your way of trying to get out of the doghouse about last night, and me protecting you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Chuck replied. "But, if I did, did it work?"

"You weren't in the doghouse, dork," she said, ruffling his hair.

"It's nerd," he replied, standing. The two had been sitting on David's bed, recovering from carrying him to the room. "Hotel safe?"

"That's where I'd keep it," Sarah replied with a shrug. The two headed toward the large closet. "Wow, that's a lot of clothes."

"Who the hell unpacks this many clothes to stay at a hotel?" Chuck asked, looking around. "Ah-ha! Found it," he said, heading toward the corner of the closet. He looked over the safe and then his eyes went wide. "Uh, Casey, we have a problem. I didn't flash."

Sarah squatted down beside him. "You know about some things not being in my folder?" Chuck turned to her, a curious look on his face. "I got this." He watched her as she worked on the safe for a few minutes, and grinned as she opened the door. She reached in, pulled out a small notebook, and handed it to him. She had a sad look on her face, that turned into surprise when he hugged her.

"You are _officially bad ass,_ Sarah Walker!"

"You are so weird," she said into his shoulder, but she pulled him a little tighter.

"Walker, we have a problem. She's on her way. You'll have to get him out, secondary escape route," Casey said into her ear.

"Got it," she said. She pulled away from Chuck, and took both of his hands in hers. "You trust me?"

"Yeah," he said, and with that she was standing and pulling him along with her out the balcony door. Chuck turned and saw two harnesses attached to the walk beside the door. "Why didn't we just come in this way to begin with?"

"Security alarm on the door," Sarah replied. "Now it doesn't matter." She was taking one of the harnesses and attaching it to him, and then the cable. "Trust me," she said. He nodded as she leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek. "For luck," knowing he would nerd out over _Star Wars,_ and not pay attention to what she was about to do.

She hit a button and the automatic wench pulled Chuck up to the roof.

"SAAAARRAAaaahhhhhhh" she heard him yell, as she rolled her eyes and put her gear on. Hitting the button, she too was pulled up to the roof. She pulled herself over the lip of the roof, helped Chuck undo his harness, and disconnected her own.

"Come on!" she said, taking his hands, the two running toward the stairway. They descended the stairs to their floor, and quickly entered their room. "Do you have it?" she asked.

"Hey, it's me," Chuck replied, showing her the book. She pulled him into a hug. They could do this. Even if they couldn't get anyone to join them, the three of them could work as a team, and do this.

}o{

"Carina," Casey said, opening the door, and letting her into the hotel room.

"Casey," Carina said, letting a finger drag over his chest as she walked past him. He growled, whether it was a growl of irritation or… whatever else. Chuck wasn't sure, but he was very uncomfortable.

"Here's your ledger," Sarah said, handing it to Carina.

Carina glanced from Sarah to Chuck and then back. "You're doing his bidding?"

"No, she did the majority of the work, so I let her decide who we give the ledger to," Chuck replied. Carina looked at him, and he swore she licked her lips. "This is a team, the three of us, and we need you."

"Where's your mother?" Carina asked.

"In the hospital, recovering from the compound fracture in her leg that Amy was responsible for," Chuck replied.

"Wait, Amy took out Frost?" Carina asked for clarification. Chuck nodded. "I'm in."

Chuck looked skeptical.

"Let's be clear: I'm all about me. But there are those I respect in this business, and she is one of those. Her, Johnny, General Beckman… if they're all in, then I'm in. I just had to know what you three are made of." She looked down at the journal. "You did better than Cole and I."

"You were too busy playing hide the sausage with Cole," Casey retorted.

"Nope, strictly business. No pleasure this time." She turned to Casey, and looked him up and down. "So, what's our move?"

"We find our last member," Chuck began.

"Zondra," Carina cut in. "We're after Zondra, and I just happen to know right where she is."

* * *

A/N: So for those of you too young, or never saw it, the TV show that Lou played the Hulk, the main character was called David Banner, why? Kenneth Johnson created the show with the one and only, Stan Lee. Kenneth changed the name because he didn't want to it to be tied to the comic book series (really?!) and then CBS said they wanted it changed for reasons I will not post here, but let's just say the reason would have flown today. On the DVDs Kenneth changed the name in order to honor his son, David. Why was it changed, who knows.

Do I have a sneak peak of next time? You curious thing you...okay, since you asked nicely

_"Any idea where Casey is?" Chuck asked, standing by the door the next morning. He was afraid to leave the bedroom, for fear what he might see. He saw the smirk on Sarah's face. "Listen, I'm all for adults having fun, but that woman terrifies me."_

_"Oh, she knows," Sarah said, shaking her head at Chuck. She sat on the bed and patted it with her hand. He padded over to her and sat down beside her. "Chuck, you know it's her weapon, right? Her sexuality?"_

_"I'm fully aware, and I don't want to accidentally be shot with it," Chuck replied, honestly. _

Dillwg...is this fine? I'm not sure. See you next time.


	5. Ch 5, Where is Z?

A/N: I have this….deep respect for Mercedes Mason, and I'm pretty sure it shows in my fics. She's just so brutally honest, and herself, and it draws me to her character, and it's a freaking crime they didn't figure out how to work her and Carina into the show more, but such is life. Time to add Zondra to the lineup. Does Chuck call her Z? Probably.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

"You gonna tell the rest of the class, Miller, or keep us guessing?" Casey asked, killing the false set of drama Carina had just created.

Carina glared at him and turned toward everyone. "She's in Northern Iraq, liaising with and training the female Kurdish Women's Protective Units, the YPJ," Carina explained.

Chuck gave Casey a look. "She's that badass?" Casey nodded. Chuck let out a low whistle. "Casey, what's our play?"

"Let's call this in, and see how the brass wants to play it," Casey suggested. He turned to Carina. "Stupid question, but is there any way you'd take my bed, and let me sleep on the couch? After what we pulled to get that ledger, they could be looking for all of us."

"I'm sure the bed is big enough for both of us," she cooed, with a glint in her eye.

}o{

"Any idea where Casey is?" Chuck asked, standing by the door the next morning. He was afraid to leave the bedroom, for fear what he might see. He saw the smirk on Sarah's face. "Listen, I'm all for adults having fun, but that woman terrifies me."

"Oh, she knows," Sarah said, shaking her head at Chuck. She sat on the bed and patted it with her hand. He padded over to her and sat down beside her. "Chuck, you know it's her weapon, right? Her sexuality?"

"I'm fully aware, and I don't want to accidentally be shot with it," Chuck replied, honestly. Sarah laughed at him, pushing her hair away from her face. She studied him a minute. "I'm being naive?"

"No, not naive, but you _are_ falling for what she's doing," Sarah replied. "I'm not saying Carina won't act on some of the things she says, but she is quite intelligent."

"Sarah, I would never think-"

Sarah laid her hand on his thigh, stopping him from spiraling. She hadn't known him long, but she knew enough that he really did think the best of people, and when he was upset, spiraling was his go-to.

"Chuck, I know you don't, but she uses her weapons well." Sarah stopped for a second to consider her warning. "She has 'the bomb,'" Sarah said, using finger quotes. "Can she use it? Yes. _Has_ she used it? I don't know, but it's always in her back pocket, as a threat."

"How is sex a threat?" Chuck asked. Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I get it, but it doesn't work on some guys."

"She's well aware of that, and that's when she makes them chase her," Sarah explained. "With you – hell, even Casey – she pushes you, makes you uncomfortable, and she controls the situation by doing so. She's like a cat with a mouse, and she enjoys playing with her prey before she goes for the kill."

"I don't want her to think she has to do that, for this team."

"I know, Chuck, and she knows that, but," Sarah trailed off, grinning. "Until you push back a little, she's going to keep on treating you like a play-toy, unless you're into that sort of thing."

"I mean, with the right person, maybe?" Chuck admitted. "Carina seems… a lot."

"She does, but I think some of it might be a self-preservation tactic," Sarah admitted. "Anyway, I tell you all of this so you're ready for her, so you can better figure out how she fits into your plan."

"Our plan, Sarah, all of our plans," Chuck replied, looking into her eyes. "This only happens when all of us work together."

"That may be true," Sarah replied, as she held his gaze. "But we're following _you_, Chuck Bartowski. Don't forget that. _You_ are our leader."

Chuck shook his head.

"Hey, I'm not kidding. I'm here, because of you. Beckman is backing you, because of you. Casey is here, because he believes in you. Carina is here, because she's impressed by you. Understand this: We are a team, but there must be a leader. And Chuck, you are the heart, the soul, and the leader, of this team."

The door flew open, and there stood Carina with a grin. "Damn, thought I'd catch you two in a compromising situation. Video call coming in for you, Curls."

Chuck and Sarah got up and headed into the main room. This time on the TV was Beckman on one side of the screen, while the other was Morgan and Mary, straight from her hospital room.

"Mom," Chuck said, a smile on his face. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, son," she began.

"Mom." The tone in his voice shifted, and Carina's eyes went wide. She had heard the legends of the Frost Queen… about how she would take nothing off _anyone_. "We talked about this."

"I'm in some pain, the surgeries went well," she said, exasperation on her face, mixed with… humor. This couldn't be the Frost she had heard about. "It's nothing I can't handle. I'll be better once Stephen wakes up." She held Chuck's gaze until he gave a slight nod. She then turned to Carina. "Agent Miller."

The voice had changed again, and Carina had _no_ doubt she was talking to _the_ Frost Queen. "I have read _many_ after-action reports about you." Chuck watched Carina swallow, and couldn't help but grin. He'd been on the receiving end of that tone many times in his life. "I do hope that those are isolated incidents, where you felt you had time to enjoy yourself. This enemy we are facing is dangerous. Make no mistake, whatever Chuck says is as if I was saying it myself."

"Mom," Chuck said, knowing he sounded like an exasperated teenager.

"Sorry, honey," she replied, her tone again, that of a mother. "You can do this, if everyone is on board." Her eyes swung to Carina.

"I am totally on board with this mission, and off board with your son, sir… ma'am… Agent Frost."

"Easy, Carina, what you two do is what you two do," she replied. Chuck gave his mother a flat look making her grin. "That said, however unorthodox his ideas are, there are solid tactical reasons for them." She looked over to Chuck. "Do we read her in?"

Chuck turned, and looked at Carina. She was a wildcard, there was no doubt… but he had read, and flashed, on everything about her. "Carina is Carina," Chuck began, holding Carina's gaze. "She's damn good at what she does, and she's damn good at making people think she's something she's not. I don't know why we would go to this much trouble to bring her in, if we're only going to limit the tools she can have to help us. In for a penny, in for a pound."

Mary smiled at Chuck. "I knew you'd say that," she said softly. Mary turned her attention back to Carina. "What we are about to tell, and show you, is on a need to know basis. Only a handful of people actually know." Carina nodded. "Carina, if this information were to get out, the thing I hold most dear would be at risk. Do you understand?"

"I do," Carina answered.

"No, I don't think you do… not yet, anyway," Mary replied. "Tell me… have you heard of the Intersect?"

}o{

Carina looked at Chuck, some thirty minutes later. Sarah was staring at him as well. Reading about it was one thing, but listening to it from the man's mother…

"Really, can we move on. I'm not the most important thing here," Chuck said, becoming embarrassed. He was whacked on the shoulder by Sarah.

"Good girl," Mary muttered, barely audible.

"You're not the most important thing here?" Sarah asked, her eyes blazing. Chuck gulped, and started to step back, but the look Sarah gave him double-dog-dared him to. He wasn't particularly keen on getting flipped in front of his mother, should he accept the challenge. "You are _the_ most important person here. Hell, I'm surprised Beckman doesn't want you in a bunker!"

"I'd never put him in a bunker," Beckman replied in a voice that stopped everyone cold. "Chuck Bartowski is like a son to me, and if any of you let anything happen to him…"

"I'll die first," Sarah replied, looking Beckman in her eyes. "If someone got him, and knew what they had…" she trailed off, but there was a new understanding between Beckman and Sarah.

"They'll have to go through me, as well," Casey added.

"Shit," Carina muttered. She turned to Chuck. "If I'm dying over you, I better get laid properly beforehand." Chuck's eyes went wide.

"You _are_ direct," Chuck replied before he could stop himself. Mary chuckled. Chuck turned back to the screen. "So now that we have gone overboard on how important I am," he drawled.

"_Chuck!_" Beckman and Mary snapped at the same time. Chuck shrank back.

"Go ahead, Mary," Beckman said.

"Sarah, I am putting you in charge of his security. That means while Chuck is the leader in the field, if anything he decides puts himself in too much danger, you get to put your foot down."

"Pretty sure Sarah didn't need you to tell her that, she would have done it anyway," Chuck muttered. Sarah ignored him. "I mean should I wear a red jersey, like in a football practice, so no one will shoot at me."

"Moron, that will attract shots," Casey growled, shaking his head.

"Fine," Chuck said, throwing his hands up and relenting. "Are we at least cleared to go to Iraq?"

"No," Beckman replied. "Because Zondra is not there." Carina looked shocked, as Chuck glanced over at her. "Not Agent Miller's fault, Chuck. She knew exactly what she was supposed to know."

"What does that mean, Diane… I mean General… hell, what do I call you in these things?" Chuck asked.

"Whatever you feel comfortable with… Chucky," Beckman replied.

"Understood, General," Chuck said, shooting Carina a look that very clearly read, _'NO!'_ "So where do we find Zondra?"

"LA," Beckman replied. "She's is in deep cover right now, with another agent."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Chuck muttered.

Beckman paused, hit a button on her computer, pulling up a picture of a man. "This is, we think, the leader of the Collective."

"Crap," Chuck muttered. "They're going after the Omen virus?"

"This was in motion before the Omen virus was used to attack your base," Beckman informed the team. "The Omen virus has a 72-hour lifespan, something the Collective is very proud of. They sell you the virus, it hits your target, and then can't infect anything else."

"Very clean," Chuck replied.

"Very," Beckman agreed. "We have our top computer expert in the Collective, and sent Agent Rizzo there to play the part of his girlfriend." Chuck looked pained. "Am I missing something, Chuck?"

"Do you have a picture of your… top computer guy?" Chuck asked. A picture flashed on the screen. "This is Skip."

"Christ," Casey muttered. "How is he not dead?"

"I don't understand," Beckman said.

"I'm assuming Agent Rizzo is…." Chuck glanced at Sarah, searching for the word.

"Attractive?" Sarah offered.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Carina muttered. Beckman put a picture of Agent Rizzo on the screen.

"Christ," Casey muttered again.

"Again, how are both of them not dead?" Chuck asked.

"I don't understand," Beckman insisted.

"Is Skip… oh, I don't know, charming, or…" Chuck trailed off, shrugging and turning to the others for any kind of help.

"Diane, what the hell is the CIA playing at, sending that couple in there?" Mary added.

"Maybe Zondra is dressing down," Carina offered. Chuck nodded, hopeful. A new picture came up, of Zondra dressed in a grey beanie, a white wife beater – that didn't quite come down to her belly button – and a grey hoodie that was draped over her shoulders.

"Good Lord, they're going to bury them alive in a desert somewhere," Chuck muttered. "Okay, General, this has turned into a rescue operation for these two agents. Inform them to get away from the Collective, and don't approach them until we meet with agents Rizzo and Skip."

"Skip isn't an agent," Beckman said, reading the file. She looked up at Chuck. "What the hell is Graham doing?"

"I have no idea, but we have to fix it," Chuck replied.

"How?" Beckman asked.

"Time for Piranha to come out and play."

* * *

A/N: This is fine...right? Reviews always appreciated


	6. Ch 6, Chaos Reigns

A/N: Poor Skip….just….poor Skip…who would do that to him? It's almost like someone is trying to get him killed, or Zondra killed….wait….are you saying….

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck was sitting in the back of the plane, on the bed, alone, lost in his thoughts. Why the hell was Skip in the field? He was studying Skip's file, and was stuck on a note made in it by Dr. Dreyfus. Dreyfus mentioned Skip's lack of verbal communication, but also his amazing computer skills. Dreyfus recommended using Skip as an analyst, but under _no_ circumstances was he _ever_ to be allowed out in the field. Additionally, his verbal skills deteriorated near women, and for maximum efficiency he should never work with one. Chuck opened the file on Zondra. Skip was probably out of his mind near her. She had a beauty about her, and in the outfit that Chuck had seen her in on the screen… Chuck slammed the folder shut. What in the hell was going on?

"Tired of blondie, already?" Carina asked. Chuck looked up, having missed her coming in. "Don't worry, sport, I'm not touching you. Your mom scares the shit out of me."

"She's not called the Frost Queen because of her love of Wendy's Frosties," Chuck replied. Carina gave him a look, not used to these types of quips from her normal team members. "What's up?"

"Something's rotten," Carina said. Chuck patted the bed beside him for her to have a seat. She arched an eyebrow and he returned a flat look. She smirked, and sat down beside him. Chuck opened Skip's file and pointed to Dreyfus's notes. "Oh my God," she muttered. She looked up at Chuck. "Listen, I know Zondra. She was in Iraq. Someone pulled her out."

"Who would have that kind of authority?" Chuck asked.

"A special agent in charge," Carina offered. Chuck seemed unconvinced. "Listen, your organization was penetrated, why not the CIA, FBI, NSA, DEA, Homeland, or even the FDA?" Chuck gave her a look. "Dude, the FDA has some real powers." Chuck shook his head, trying not to laugh. "What I'm saying is, this stinks."

"Like the rotted meat the FDA didn't recall." Carina gave him a flat look, and he just shrugged. "You opened the door," he muttered. She shook her head and looked away. "So, let's say there _is_ something fishy going on. What do we do?"

"Proceed carefully," Carina replied. "Look, if there is something fishy, then it's coming from higher up, and that's a problem. Is Beckman looking into it?"

"Yeah, usually I'd be the one scanning different servers looking for anything," he muttered. He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. "Why am I running this team? Why isn't Casey, or you, or hell, Zondra? All of you have more field experience than I do."

Carina studied him a moment, thinking about what Frost had said. An idea came to her. She could have her fun _if_ she handled her business, and if there was one thing Carina hated, was a boring op. "Listen, Chuck, Sarah will make sure you're okay."

"She shouldn't have to," he retorted, blowing out a frustrated breath. He buried his head in his hands. "She is being pulled into this, because it's apparent to everyone I can't protect myself."

"Chuck, we're not protecting you because of your inabilities. We're protecting you because of your _abilities_." Chuck looked up at her. "You can do this, and everyone is here because they want to be here, but you do bring up a good point. I think we need to expand this mission to bring in a second. We need a computer guy on the ground."

"Skip," Chuck said, nodding. "Thank you, Carina."

She heard movement towards the door, and made her decision. "Anytime, Chuck," she said, pulling him into a hug and running her hand through his hair.

"Oh," came the surprised voice at the door, as they both turned and saw Sarah. Carina pulled back, her hand cupping his face, making him look at her.

"Remember," she said, got up, walked past Sarah, never acknowledging her, and left the room.

"Beckman needs to talk to you," she said, her words crisp and short. Sarah turned and left. Chuck stood, and followed her out of the bedroom. Chuck walked by Casey, who had a knowing grin on his face. Sarah's face was a mask, and Carina wore a smirk. He wasn't sure what was going on, and had no time to think about it before Beckman appeared on the screen before him.

"Chuck… team… I have been in contact with Director Graham." Beckman paused, her face solemn. "Graham is as surprised as all of us about Skip and Zondra being on this case." She took a deep breath. "I have known him for many years, and I have never seen him as shaken as he is right now. He is scrambling, trying to figure out who has overridden his orders."

"What are _our_ orders, General?" Casey asked, ready to get down to business.

"Your mission has officially become a rescue… or a recovery one, if necessary."

Confusion covered Chuck's face. "Recovery?" he asked. Casey cleared his throat and Chuck turned toward Casey. The look on Casey's face was one of seriousness. It then dawned on Chuck, and he turned toward Beckman. "No," he said softly.

"We don't know what has happened," Beckman began. "Orders were given to agent Rizzo, but whether she has received those orders is unknown."

"If they've killed them," Chuck began, the rage building in him, thinking back to the Fulcrum invasion that had left Anna dead, his friends wrecked, and his mother in a hospital bed. He never saw Sarah begin to reach for his hand to comfort him, but snatch it away at the last second. He took a deep breath to get control of himself. "General, after the mission I would like to propose a sub-mission to take down the Collective."

"It's your call, Chuck," Beckman replied. "You are independent, after all." Chuck felt all eyes on him. He glanced to Casey, and received the slightest of head-nods. He turned to Carina, who did the same. He finally turned to Sarah.

"I don't know why you're asking me," Sarah said, her words sharper than they needed to be.

"Because you're in charge of my protection, because you're a part of this team, because… you're important." Sarah stared at him, unable to form words for a moment.

"Of course I'm in," she finally managed to say. "We're here to get justice, right?" Chuck nodded. "Apparently, you think this ties in, or we wouldn't be going after them."

Carina chuckled. "Blondie, this boy scout here is going to try and right every wrong he sees. The day may come when you need to say no. But in this case, with someone going after a member we had handpicked, you bet your sweet ass we think it's tied in." Sarah and Carina locked eyes, as a slow grin grew on Carina's face. "He's right, you're important."

"So, we're all in agreement?" Chuck asked, not having a clue what was going on, but needing to move forward before he became even _more_ confused. Everyone nodded. "Next stop, Bob Hope International?" Beckman nodded and cut the feed. Chuck turned to face his teammates. "Next stop, our new home in Castle."

Carina grinned, turned, and walked to the back of the plane. Sarah stood there a second, turned and followed her. Chuck watched them go, confused. "Did I do something?" Casey grunted a laugh, sat down in the seat, shut his eyes, and went to sleep.

}o{

Sarah followed Carina to the back of the plane, into the bedroom. "Just so you know, Blondie, those rumors about me rolling that way aren't true."

"What you two do, are what you do," Sarah began.

"You want the dirty deets?" Carina asked, grinning.

Sarah ignored her. "But know this. My job is to protect him, and if he's worried about you, or thinking about you in the field-"

"Whoa, whoa, Blondie, all I want is a little tumble. I'm not looking for 2.3 kids, a dog, and a white picket fence. I mean, if that's what you want, fine."

"This isn't about me," Sarah retorted. "It's about me doing my job."

"Right. So do your job, keep him safe, however you need to, because you are important. You're the one that protects him. Because without him, nothing happens, and that includes for me." Carina walked past a shocked Sarah. Sarah was standing there fuming.

"Why is this bothering me?" she muttered. "I don't care what they do, it's their life." She sat on the bed, seething. She had no idea what to do with these emotions, ones she had never felt in her life.

}o{

An SUV was waiting for them as they walked down the staircase from the plane. "CHUCKSTER!" came the booming voice.

"AWESOME!" Chuck replied.

"I'd like to climb that," Carina muttered to Sarah as they started down the stairs.

Sarah glared at her. "He is happily married to Chuck's sister. So if you want to cause a split in this team, or get Frost pissed at you, by all means go for it," she hissed, power-walking away from Carina.

"Miller," Casey growled.

"Don't worry big guy, I'm just yanking chains," she said, grinning.

"_Why_ are you?" he asked, shaking his head. She stopped, turned to him, and put her hand on his chest, stopping the bigger man cold.

"Casey, you know the team dynamic, you know how people can be when they first realize something in the field."

Casey studied her a minute. "Miller… what the hell are you doing?"

"Those two have it _baaad_ for each other, and… and I'm just pushing it along to get it into the open now, when the stakes aren't too high," she explained with a shrug. "We both know if I got curls into bed, he'd be my lap dog for life." Casey smirked at her. "What?"

"Just saying be careful. Your calculus may be based on bad data, and you may find yourself _his_ plaything for life." With that, Casey walked by her. Carina was shocked for one of the few times in her life. She turned and stared, as Chuck hugged a strange bearded little man. She grinned and flexed her fingers at the middle joints giving him a slight wave. He stared at her, and shook his head. It seemed like… disappointment on his face. Why was he disappointed in her? She mentally shrugged, and headed to the SUV.

}o{

The drive to Castle was interesting. Morgan asked Sarah to join him in the back, Casey sat up front with Devon, who drove, and Chuck and Carina sat in the middle. Morgan kept shaking his head. Sarah felt her phone go off, picked it up and saw it was a text message from Morgan.

M: _What is she playing?_

S: _She's Pam, not Babs. (shrug emoji)_

M: _But is she? She hasn't seen Dick's ass yet._

Sarah snorted, not able to help herself and she saw Morgan grin. She typed.

S: _The rate she's going she's gonna see Chuck's ass or already has._

M: _No, she hasn't, I'm certain. He has no want to see her ass, he's too mission focused, there's only one ass he wants to see._

Sarah raised an eyebrow with that and grinned as she saw his next text.

M: _Sorry, got carried away, it sounded better in my head._

S: _For strictly protection purposes, who's ass does he want to see?_

Morgan was silent, and she felt the heat from his cheeks, where the blush crept through. She really liked Chuck's friend. He was a good guy, going through a loss, and what he had said, while maybe a little cringeworthy, had been said with the best intentions. So, she decided to bail him out.

S: _Trust me, he doesn't want to see mine._

M: _How do you know that?_

S: _She's set her claws in him and he didn't push her away._

Morgan looked up at her and shook his head. She raised an eyebrow and he quickly typed something out and then paused. She mouthed, "send it."

M: _You're Vicky Vale._

S: _What does that mean?_

M: _It means, you're the smart, tough, investigative reporter that when she sees something she wants she goes after it._

S: _I don't want Chuck, I'm just protecting him._

Morgan looked up at her, and held her gaze. She felt hers waiver. How did this short man with this crazy beard see through her? He typed something and hit send.

M: _I know I'm his friend, but I'd like to think I'm yours too, and that means I hold your confidences._

Sarah dropped her hands and looked up at the ceiling. She let out a long breath and started to look back at her phone, when she saw Carina and Chuck sitting in the seat in front of them. Her arm was around his shoulders, leaning close as if she were whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Her phone pinged.

M: _If you try and tell me, looking like that, that you feel nothing for him then I'm going to call you a liar._

She gave Morgan a sad smile and shook her head, and that's when understanding dawned on Morgan. His expression went from one of trying to understand and figure her out, to complete understanding of what he was witnessing.

M: _It's okay. This is a safe space. You get to explore those feelings._

S: _I don't know what you're talking about._

He grinned at her and pressed send one last time.

M: _That I believe._

}o{

They pulled into an underground garage and exited the car. Devon and Morgan led the way to the elevators, and Sarah followed, her mind numb.

"Hey, you okay?" she heard him ask. She turned to him, seeing real worry and concern there.

"Yeah, I just realized I hadn't seen my dad, and don't know how he's doing," she said with a shrug. It wasn't a total lie…

"Awesome, how's Sarah's dad doing?" Chuck called out. Devon spun toward them, continuing to walk backwards, awesomely.

"Well, awesome!" he said with a grin. "You should go see him, but be warned… he lost some hair."

"That's gonna kill him," Sarah said, knowing how much her father loved his hair.

"He's good. I fixed him up with a wig and, if I hadn't told you, you'd never know it," and he laid his finger on his lips, grinning.

"That's great," she replied, a worry she hadn't wanted to admit had worn on her lifted. She felt him beside her, beaming. She looked up at him. She was being childish. "Hey, can you and I get another elevator, so we can talk?"

Chuck blinked, processed, and turned to the group. "You guys go ahead, we need to…" He turned to Sarah. "Talk?" She nodded at him, and he turned back to the group. "Talk." As the doors shut, Sarah saw Carina smirk, her gaze holding Sarah's. Then, just before the door completely shut, Carina winked at Sarah. Sarah glared at the closed doors. "So…?"

Sarah spun toward him. "Okay, I'm going to be super professional about this, because it's my job."

"Oookaaay," Chuck drawled, confused.

"If you're looking for a long-term thing, that is _not_ Carina Miller. If you're looking for a 'hit it and quit it' type deal, then she's your girl, but… Chuck, for the love of God, you have to use protection." Chuck stared at her, his eyes wide.

"I-I," he stammered. "I'm… I'm… I'm not."

"Chuck, I'm not judging… okay, maybe I am a little, but what you do in your personal life is your personal life. But I have to tell you this stuff, because it could affect the mission, and we cannot have it affecting the mission, okay?" Chuck stood there, speechless. Sarah nodded, and turned toward the elevator. She reached for the elevator button when his hand shot out, and grabbed her wrist. Both looked down, surprised what he did. They looked back up and locked eyes.

"Wait," he began.

"I told you, I don't care what you do," Sarah told him.

"It's pretty apparent that you do," he retorted, before he could stop himself.

"Look, if you want some empty sexual pleasure with her… then help yourself, but you're better than that, Chuck," she added, with no idea why she did.

"Well, maybe you could use some yourself, to loosen up, or whatever."

"Are you calling me tightly wound?" she asked, anger boiling up in her.

"I'm saying that right now you are wound a bit… tightly… yeah!"

"Maybe I should go find someone and get good and _un_wound!"

"Maybe you should," Chuck said, frustration over his confusion boiling out of him. "Maybe you should go up there and drag Morgan off, and you two discuss whatever it was you and he were discussing earlier."

"You sound jealous!"

"What do I have to be jealous about!?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" She bellowed. They both stared at each other. Sarah turned, hit the elevator call button a bit more fiercely than necessary, and walked in as soon as the door opened. She hit the button to go upstairs, leaving Chuck standing there by himself.

"What in the hell just happened?" he asked the empty room.

* * *

A/N: Poor Chuck. I asked my beta what he thought, and his response. "Other than wanting to personally strangle Carina, then launch her in the nearest available capsule into a parking orbit around Titan, it sounded fine to me." EDC might be helping me with this one….I'm not allowed to say.

Next time:

"_Will you please tell me what I did to piss you off?" Chuck asked._

"_Christ," Casey muttered. "Here we go."_

"_Nothing," Sarah replied with a shrug. "You just won't listen to advice because of some reason I don't understand."_

"_And, you make assumptions about me that are not based in fact," Chuck retorted._

"_ENOUGH!" Frost yelled, smacking her hand down on the table. She pushed herself to her feet with her crutches. "What has gotten into you?"_

"_Maybe you've picked the wrong person to lead this team," Chuck replied. He shook his head. "I'm not cut out for this." With that, he turned and walked away._

Oh…I'm sure this is fine….Dillwg? Is this fine?


	7. Ch 7, Rescue or Recovery?

A/N: This is gonna take a bit. These two are in a totally different place totally different circumstances. Find something to hang on to. This one is about to get rough.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

The elevator doors opened, and Sarah stormed out, her eyes flashing. Morgan looked up from where he was talking with Mary. Mary watched her storm past, and saw the look on Morgan's face. "Go," Mary said to him.

"How did you… you know what, never mind, you're the leader of this for a reason," Morgan muttered and walked over to Sarah.

"Miller," Mary barked, making Carina scurry over.

"Hey, what's wrong, and where's Chuck?" Morgan asked, pulling Sarah away from everyone so they could have some privacy. "I thought you two were gonna talk?"

"Oh, we did," Sarah replied, shoving her hair back with one hand. She paced back and forth, a few steps one way and then a few steps back. Stopping, she faced him, threw out her arms, and used all of her training to keep her voice low. "He accused me of being wound too tight, and apparently it would do me some good to get 'unwound'."

"Sex?" Morgan asked for clarification. Sarah glared at him. "Right, sorry, continue." Morgan glanced across the room to notice everyone staying away, not even trying to listen in. Mary was talking to Carina in a low voice, and Casey had disappeared.

"He said that, and I quote, 'Maybe you should go up there and drag Morgan off and the two of you discuss whatever it was you were discussing earlier.'" The look on her face was, _how do you like that?_

Morgan tapped his chin with his index finger, and nodded his head. "Hmmm. Interesting." He stroked his beard for a moment. "He noticed... he noticed us talking on the cellphones…" he paused. "Actually, that would be texting."

"_Morgan!_" she said softly, but intensely. "Of everything I told you, _that_ is what you are focusing on?"

"Uh, duh," Morgan replied. "Because he noticed you." Sarah stared at him. "The question you're not asking is, why is he noticing?" Sarah stared at him, and tried to answer. She felt like her jaw was flopping around like a fish out of water every time she tried to speak, so she snapped it shut.

The elevator doors opened, and Morgan saw Chuck emerge, clearly looking for someone. Chuck's eyes found Sarah, seeing her with Morgan, and that's when Morgan saw it: A dejected, defeated look. Chuck thought he had lost Sarah to Morgan, which was interesting because Chuck had given no indication they were together… other than so strenuously objecting to Chuck and Sarah sleeping together in that hotel room. Morgan grinned.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Trust me?" Morgan asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. Sarah glanced at his hand, and he quickly removed it, swallowing hard. Sarah grinned at him, took a deep breath, and gave a quick nod. "Be Vicky Vale."

"But he wants Carina," she argued.

"Okay, I disagree… but let's say you're right. What do _you_ want?" Morgan held her gaze, and she had to look away. "It would help if you would say what you're feeling."

"I don't know what I'm feeling," she admitted.

"Then that _is_ what you're feeling; something new, something you don't know how to process," Morgan explained. "Sarah, trust me: Chuck isn't into Carina. I've been his heterosexual life partner since we were kids. I should know."

Morgan watched her mouth 'heterosexual life partner' and shake her head a bit. "Fine, I'm trusting you."

"Go be you, and you'll be fine, because _that's_ what he wants."

"Everyone," Frost called out. Casey was walking back, pushing someone in a wheelchair.

"BRYCE!" Chuck yelled, running over to him, a smile on his face. "Dude, I can't tell you how worried I was."

Carina was standing off to the side, watching Chuck and Bryce, as she felt Casey walk up beside her. "Bryce Larkin, Chuck's friend that he saved from the CIA." Carina nodded. "Bartowski doesn't know it, because according to Frost, Chuck was in shock as the whole thing went down." Carina turned to John, watching him as he told her. "Bennett, my former mentor, pulled a gun with the intention of shooting Chuck." Carina's eyes went wide. "Larkin grabbed Bennett's hand, and twisted it. Bennett went with it, and according to Frost, Larkin had the gun jabbed in his gut to prevent Bennett from killing Bartowski."

Carina turned to look at the two. "There's no way Larkin tells him, you know," Casey said softly, near her ear. "Larkin would die for him."

"Seems that's the consensus of everyone," Carina muttered. "Bartowski probably didn't save him from the CIA. If Larkin would take a bullet for Chuckles, that tells me he didn't have the mental make-up."

"He was on the fast track to be a special agent in charge," Casey said. Carina spun toward him, disbelief on her features. "What I'm telling you is, you do something with Bartowski and hurt him…"

"Solid copy," she replied. "But," she began, an evil grin on her face. "He doesn't have to _know_ that I won't do anything with him."

"You are devil-spawn, Miller," Casey grunted, and began to walk off.

"You seemed to enjoy it back then," she called after him. At that moment, everyone had stopped talking, and they all heard Carina. Chuck looked at her, shook his head and turned back to Bryce. Carina shrugged.

"If you're done giving us nightmares, Miller," Mary began. "I understand you and Chuck have come up with a plan."

"_She_ has," Chuck replied. "I'm not crazy about it," he began.

"I thought we talked about this," Carina insisted.

"No, you talked, I objected, you ignored me, and kept going," Chuck replied.

"Don't like it when someone else does it to you, huh?" Sarah muttered quietly, but not quiet enough that Chuck didn't hear her. He gave her a look, and she matched his gaze with her own challenging look.

"Will you please tell me what I did to piss you off?" Chuck asked.

"Christ," Casey muttered. "Here we go."

"Nothing," Sarah replied with a shrug. "You just won't listen to advice, for some reason I don't understand."

"And you make assumptions about me that are not based in fact," Chuck retorted.

"ENOUGH!" Frost yelled, smacking her hand down on the table. She pushed herself to her feet with her crutches. "What has gotten into you?"

"Maybe you've picked the wrong person to lead this team," Chuck replied. He shook his head. "I'm not cut out for this." With that, he turned and walked away.

}o{

"Okay, we need to talk," she said, once she found him.

"Sarah, I feel like you think I did something wrong, but-" he began.

"Whoa, Chuck… I need to apologize." She took a deep breath and looked around. She had just walked into his quarters like it was nothing. For three days they had been in each other's personal space almost constantly. Was it any wonder they had been at each other's throats? The clearing of his throat brought her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry," she said. "Trying to think where to begin."

"Let me begin with this: I do _not_ want to sleep with Carina," Chuck implored, trying to get her to believe him.

"It doesn't matter if you do or don't, Chuck," she replied.

"Of course it does," Chuck replied. Sarah stared at him. Chuck cleared his throat. "Of course it does," he repeated, his voice softer. "You are in danger, because of me. You have to worry about my safety, you have to protect me, and if I _was_ interested in Carina, which, again, I am not…" She gave him a soft smile. "…It would be more figuring out where I am vulnerable. More work on you, which isn't fair, and it's part of why I don't like Carina's plan." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Tell me her plan," Sarah said, her voice just as soft. He shook his head and she reached over, and took his hand. His eyes snapped up to meet hers. "Please… let _me_ decide if it affects security."

He gave a small mutter she couldn't make out, then sighed. "Do you always get your way?" She smiled at him and swung the hand that was clasped with his back and forth. "I'm gonna take that as a yes." She laughed, feeling all the rage and jealousy… good God. That's what that was earlier; jealousy. She had to control her face, or he would see how shaken she was from that realization.

"She wants me to go in as The Piranha, but…" he trailed off, looking at her. She arched an eyebrow, and he glared at her. "Fine, she wants me to go in and play up the nerd fantasy."

"A woman on each arm, because you're so powerful?" Sarah offered, nodding. "I like it."

"Sarah!"

"Not like that, you goof, and by the way, _I_ am one of the women." The tone in which she said it made him snap his mouth shut without argument. "That would let both of us protect you, but what about Zondra and Skip?"

"They were my messengers, to see if it was worth my time," Chuck replied.

Sarah was nodding. "So those two sneak away while the three of us create a distraction?" Chuck nodded. "It's good, but you're gonna need some serious clothes to pull this off." Chuck arched his own eyebrow. "Oh, come on, a woman on each arm."

"A beautiful woman," Chuck said softly, causing Sarah to pause.

"So, you think Carina's beautiful?"

"No, I think she's _deadly_," Chuck countered.

"And me?"

"There aren't enough adjectives to describe you, but you can pull off just beautiful for this mission. You'll really have to down play it to do that, but you have the ability." Sarah's mouth had gone dry. She wasn't sure how to react, and she couldn't stop the words from blurting out of her mouth.

"We're gonna need a white jacket," she muttered.

}o{

Chuck found himself standing at the bottom of Castle. Sarah and Carina were on either side, looking at the computer screen.

"Wow, Curls, they go all out for you," Carina said looking around. "The DEA needs your budget."

"It's been estimated that the CATS program has saved the US over one trillion dollars since it's inception," Casey said, making Carina blink. "Between recovering funds, finding cheaper alternatives for missions, and just good fiscal responsibility."

"Damn, Casey, you almost sound turned on," Carina said, making Chuck blink. "But I know how that actually sounds." Chuck thought his stomach would lurch. He turned and saw Sarah staring at him.

"I swear, no interest," he mouthed to her. A slight smile covered her face. "Casey, is this doable?"

"It is," Casey replied. "I like Miller's plan. I like it a lot."

"Could anything go wrong?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, the whole thing could go pear-shaped at any minute," Casey told him. Chuck shook his head, grabbed the white suit that Carina had picked, and took it into the changing room to change clothes.

"Casey, should I shut this down?" Sarah asked.

"No," Casey replied, shaking his head. "I've got my sniper rifle just in case, and the plan is solid. It's just… I don't know what shape Skip and Rizzo are in. I don't know how the kid will react."

Chuck walked out in the white suit, making Carina and Sarah give a low wolf whistle. "Looking good, Curls. This is gonna work."

"Keep it in your pants, Miller," Casey growled. "Time to take this kid into the field for a real mission. Try not to ruin your pretty suit."

"It's coming back exactly the way it looks now," Chuck retorted.

He didn't know how much of a lie that was.

}o{

_24 hours later_

"Team! Status report!" Mary yelled into the comms.

"I'm getting nothing," Morgan replied. "They're being jammed."

"A tac team is inbound," Beckman added. "Do we have any status?"

"I've got a camera turned on in the van," Bryce yelled. "I have a visu…" He trailed off. "Oh God," he whimpered.

"Bryce!" Mary said, rising. "Damn it!" she screamed as the pain hit her leg. "BRYCE!"

"He's covered in blood," Bryce said. "WAIT! He's talking, I can make out…"

"Do you have audio?" Mary asked, worry dripping from her voice.

Bryce stood up and turned to Mary. "He keeps repeating the same word, over and over." Mary stared at him, her face pale. "He keeps saying… dead."

* * *

A/N: He doesn't mean, dead, dead...right? Oh, let's look ahead.

_Chuck stood there, staring at the casket. The sky was grey, rain was coming down, and he didn't care. He stared at the casket, thinking how someone had died on his watch. He was team lead, and it had gone pear-shaped. Mary stood on one side of him, crutches under her arms, and he wondered how disappointed she must be in him._

_Morgan stood to the other, not saying a word, not having to, because he was Morgan, and he was just there, like he always had be, like he always would. Why had he had the audacity to believe he could be field commander? Why did he listen to Carina? Tears flowed down his cheeks. He looked up and saw Carina's face. She was standing on the other side, watching him. She was shook beyond belief. There was no teasing, no ineuendo, she simply mouthed, "I'm sorry." Chuck gave a nod and she walked away. Everyone did as the casket lowered, except for Chuck, Mary, Morgan, and the person standing behind him._

I'm pretty sure this is absolutely not fine. Oh my. Come on back next time. Reviews are always appreciated.


	8. Ch 8, Pear Shaped Mission

A/N: I've read your all's reviews, and you either need a hug, or a new chapter straight from my beta. I don't think I'll have one ready tomorrow. Today was a four hour anxiety attack I STILL don't know why I had. This one is…tough, and I'm sorry, but….it's necessary. Get your Kleenex.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck stood there, staring at the casket. The sky was grey, rain was coming down, and he didn't care. He stared at the casket, thinking how someone had died on his watch. He was team lead, and it had gone pear-shaped. Mary stood on one side of him, crutches under her arms, and he wondered how disappointed she must be in him.

Morgan stood to the other side, not saying a word, not having to. Because he was Morgan, and he was just there, like he always had been, like he always would be. Why had he had the audacity to believe he could be a field commander? Why did he listen to Carina? Tears flowed down his cheeks.

He looked up, and saw Carina's face. She was standing on the other side, watching him. She, too, was shaken beyond belief. There was no teasing, no innuendo. She simply mouthed, "I'm sorry." Chuck gave a nod and she walked away. Everyone did, as the casket was lowered, except for Chuck, Mary, Morgan, and the person standing behind him.

}o{

_4 days earlier_

"They're late," Chuck said, blowing out a frustrated breath.

"Rather them be late than dead," Casey muttered. Chuck whipped his head around to Casey. "Relax, kid, Rizzo has a history of getting out of bad jams."

"It only takes one time of _not_ getting out of bad jams," Chuck responded. "If they're… not able to meet, any suggestions?"

"Table that thought… car," Casey said, pointing at the road leading to the safe house. They all watched the car pull up. "Two in the car, can't make 'em out," Casey said, drawing his weapon. Chuck heard two more being drawn, and turned to see Carina and Sarah with weapons.

"Why do you have a gun?" Chuck asked Sarah.

"To protect you," she replied. The look on his face seemed almost pained at the reply. "I'm not planning on using it."

"Then don't draw it," Carina said, an edge to her voice that Chuck had never heard. He was pretty sure he was now in the presence of Agent Miller, the badass DEA agent they had recruited. Sarah glanced at Carina, walked up to Chuck, and moved him, forcibly behind her. "Jesus, keep it in your pants, Walker," she muttered, a grin on her face.

"Everyone knock it off," Casey barked, and then he relaxed, seeing the doors open and Zondra and Skip get out of the car.

"Thank God!" Chuck said, bending over at his waist and letting out a breath. As he stood, all eyes were on him. "What? You all felt the same way." Casey gave a 'yeah' facial expression.

"Breathe, kid," Casey said, still watching the road for signs of anyone following the two. Carina walked up beside Casey. "He's gonna shit the bed," he said softly to Carina.

"Probably," Carina replied. "Do you have a contingency plan?"

"I do," Casey replied just as softly.

"You do know I can hear you two?" Chuck asked, irritated.

"Good, then know Miller and I don't walk into suicide missions," Casey said with a pointed look. "You freeze, I am ready to do what is necessary to complete the mission with as few acceptable losses as possible."

Chuck stared at Casey. "I got this," he replied. "I got this."

}o{

_Now_

The dirt hit the coffin, and he stood there, watching. "Sir, the funeral is over," one of the cemetery workers said.

"I promised I wouldn't leave," Chuck said softly, raising his head, rain dripping off of his head, looking the worker in the eye. "Not until it's done."

"Okay," the worker replied, and got back to work filling the hole.

"Chuck," his mom began.

"Morgan, will you please take my mom home?" Chuck asked, never turning toward her. "She's still recovering, and doesn't need to be out in this."

"Sure, buddy," Morgan said, clapping Chuck on the arm. He glanced to the person standing behind Chuck.

"You should go home as well," Chuck said to the person behind him, never turning, but everyone knowing who he was talking to.

"I'll go when you do," was the response. Chuck nodded, never looking back to acknowledge. Morgan helped Mary away from the graveside, to the car. Tears fell from Chuck's eyes as the grave was filled.

"You know it's not your fault."

"I was in charge," he said just above a whisper. She moved beside him, taking his hand. "God, Sarah, this is on me." He began to sob. "It's all on me," he choked out.

}o{

_4 days earlier._

"What exactly is going on?" Rizzo growled after introductions were made. "Where the hell is Kent?"

"Who?" Chuck asked.

"Special Agent in Charge Kent," Rizzo replied. "The one that thought me working with this mute here instead of what I was doing was so important."

Chuck turned to Casey and Carina. "Any idea who this Kent is?"

"Clark Kent, six foot four-ish, black straight hair, muscular build… what?" Chuck had begun to snicker. "I'm describing the man who pulled me out of my previous assignment. Skip, is that the same guy who pulled you in?" Skip nodded, and Chuck groaned internally, remembering Skip's file. There were three pretty, amazing women around him; Skip might not talk for a year.

"Skip, really?" Chuck asked. "Clark Kent?" Chuck stared at Skip as understanding dawned on his face. Sarah, Zondra, Carina, and Casey were all staring at him. "Superman's secret identity is Clark Kent… or the other way around… it depends on how you view DC… personally-"

"We get it," Zondra said, cutting in. "We got played, so what do we do? And why in God's name are you wearing a white suit and these two looking like… well…"

"His women?" Casey asked. "Meet The Piranha."

"Okay, not bad. I think I know where this is going, but there is no way that I'm going back in," Zondra told Casey. "This smells like a setup. We need the real deal, not an alias."

"He is the real deal," Sarah replied, making Chuck glance over. She gave him a nod and he smiled at her, and turned toward Zondra.

"This guy is The Piranha?" Zondra looked him up and down.

"You can't see computer skills," Chuck said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"No, no, I'm getting an idea," Zondra began. "We're your first contact people. We go ahead and scout things out."

"Same idea I had," Carina replied with a smile.

"So, when you go in, that will cause a distraction, we'll get the omen virus and get out of there," Zondra said, nodding.

"And, if you have time, plant this," Chuck said, holding up a flash drive. "This will disable their systems, and I can get back in at a later date."

Skip reached over and took the drive from him, holding it up. "I got this, no one plays me for a fool."

"You can talk?" Zondra asked, turning toward him.

}o{

_Now_

The dirt covered the coffin. Sarah was holding an umbrella over the two of them. He wouldn't let her at first, but a glare made him back down. He didn't even seem to notice the rain coming down. "Chuck," she said softly. "It's time to say goodbye."

He nodded, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said. He looked up and noticed Zondra had returned to the grave site. "It's my fault," he said, beginning to sob. Zondra looked at Sarah, no idea what to do.

"Come on, Chuck," Sarah said, taking him by the arm, and leading him to the car. "It's not your fault, it was his choice."

"I was in charge, it's my fault," Chuck said softly. "It's all my fault."

}o{

_4 days ago_

Casey still couldn't believe it. The plan had worked. The nerd had gotten an introduction to The Collective from Zondra, and he was in. He was proving he was who he said he was, and had unlocked the vault. Zondra and Skip had slipped away from the crowd to go get the Omen virus, and use the flash drive _if_ they had time. Casey was watching the monitor, when it happened.

"Casey, Bryce here, there's an incoming phone call to the cellphone of the head of The Collective."

"Copy that," Casey said. He switched on his coms. "Walker, Miller, heads up, incoming call to the head ass-clown."

Carina looked over at Sarah, as Sarah watched the head of The Collective on the phone.

"Sebastien," came the voice over the line. "You don't know me, but I need to tell you, you've been infiltrated by two CIA agents."

"Who are you?" Sebastien said, glancing around.

"You can call me Clark Kent. I'm a Special Agent, and I assigned the couple that infiltrated your base a few days ago to do so," the voice droned on. "I'm always happy to help Fulcrum. Have a good day."

Sebastien disconnected the call, staring at Chuck, Carina, and Sarah.

"Well, shit," Carina muttered, and slammed her palm into the muscled goon beside her, taking his weapon.

"ZONDRA! SKIP!" Chuck yelled into his ear piece. "GOTTA GO!" A gun was pulled on Chuck and he raised his hands, only to see the man go flying over Sarah's shoulder. "Have I mentioned how bad ass you are?" Chuck asked, grinning at her. Shots were being fired, and Sarah grabbed Chuck, pushing him towards the exit, Carina on their tail.

"Skip, what are you doing?" they heard Zondra yell, and then gunshots. Chuck's face went white, and he turned and ran back towards The Collective's vault.

}o{

_Now_

She helped him downstairs, to his room in Castle. "We need to get you out of these wet clothes and into a hot shower," she told him. Chuck just nodded, standing in his room, staring at the wall. Sarah shrugged, and helped him get the jacket off, then his shoes, and then began unbuttoning his shirt. He still was staring at the wall, and she was beginning to become worried. She decided if he was going to be this catatonic then she needed to get him undressed, and into the shower, even if she had to do it all herself. When her hands touched his belt, he jumped back, realizing what had been going on.

"I-I got this, thanks, sorry," he mumbled, shaking his head. He took a deep breath. "I need to apologize to you."

"No, you don't," Sarah began.

"Yeah, I do. I nearly got you killed out there," Chuck said, shaking his head. "We nearly buried Skip and you, all because I did the wrong thing."

}o{

_4 Days ago_

"Zondra! Skip!" he screamed, running back toward the vault. He heard gunfire, and watched one of The Collective fall, dead.

"Over here," he heard Zondra yell. He ran over to them, and she was crouched down in front of Skip.

"Oh shit," Chuck muttered looking at Skip. "Zondra…."

"He's been shot twice, once in the gut, the other in the lung," Zondra began. "I think his lung is collapsed, but I have been trying to hold these bastards off, and haven't had a chance to… what are you doing?"

Chuck had pulled a pen from Skip's pocket throwing out the ink. "I've got field medic training," Chuck replied. "This is from having a sister and brother-in-law that are doctors. This is gonna hurt Skip, hang on, buddy, hang on."

"He went back to upload your do-hickie," Zondra said, squeezing off a shot. There was the sound of a struggle, and Sarah came around the corner. "Yell out next time, Blondie, I almost shot your fine ass."

They both glanced at Chuck as Skip groaned loudly. "Thanks," he muttered. "Hard to breathe."

"We've got to get him out of here," Chuck told them. "I'll carry him out, but this is dangerous."

"Leave me," Skip said.

"None of that crap," Chuck told him. "We're getting out of here, and after you recover, we'll have more training on what it means to retreat, got it?" Skip nodded. Chuck glanced at Zondra who nodded. They glanced at Sarah, who nodded as well. Chuck picked Skip up and they moved as quickly as they could. They made it to the van, with Carina and Casey laying cover fire when needed. Chuck got Skip in the van and slid the door shut. "GO!" he yelled.

He looked down at Skip, but there was no response. "NO!" He started CPR. After a minute, Zondra and Carina pulled him away, blood covering his white suit.

Skip was gone.

}o{

_Now_

"Okay, I got all your clothes to the laundry," Sarah began, as Chuck came out of the bathroom, freshly showered. Tears were falling down his face. She walked over and pulled him into a hug. "Chuck, it wasn't your fault, he did what he wasn't supposed to do."

"My command, my fault," he muttered, leaned against her. He was so tired.

"When was the last time you slept?" she asked. He shrugged. "Have you slept since Skip died?"

"Nightmares," he answered. She took his hand, and led him to his bed. She crawled in, holding his hand, and pulled him against her. She put his head on her shoulder and felt the tears flow steadily. He sobbed, and grabbed her. Not hard, but urgently, like she was all he had. Like she was a life preserver in the raging ocean. She had sworn to protect him, and now she realized what all that meant. It wasn't just the physical protection that Chuck needed. It was the emotional protection as well, and that scared her. But she had to, because if she didn't, then all of this would have been for nothing. Skip would have died for nothing, and right now, whoever this Clark Kent was, he was running up a tab his ass couldn't cash. She was going to settle accounts with that guy. She looked down at Chuck, who had quit crying, and listened to his soft snores. This was going to be for both of them.

}o{

"Sarah," she heard, pulling her out of her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw Mary in the doorway.

"Uh, we're not-"

"Sarah, frankly, I don't care, but I need to talk to you and then you two can go back to whatever you're not doing," Mary said, giving her a head gesture to come on. Sarah crawled out from under Chuck and headed toward the doorway to join her.

"Mary-" she tried to begin again.

"Sarah, he's going to pull away," Mary began. Sarah turned to her, a skeptical look on her face. "I need to tell you a story about high school."

}o{

Some time later, Sarah headed back to his bedroom. As she opened his door, she saw him sitting there, blinking. "Hey," she said, a soft smile on her face. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, good," he said. "Listen about earlier-" he began.

She waved him off. "Chuck, I'm here to protect you, and that includes from yourself. Trust me, being used as your snuggy pillow so you can sleep is okay. And, you keep my feet warm."

"See, this is why Carina and I can't be a thing," he said, still not having fully awakened.

Sarah had a wry smile on her face, nodding. "So, the fact that you can snuggle with me and keep my feet warm, is why you two can't be a thing?"

Chuck looked up at her, shock on his face as he realized how he sounded. "I meant…" he swallowed. "I mean, you are right." Sarah cocked her head, giving him a look. "At the first sign of…"

"An emotion?" Sarah offered.

"You really don't like her," Chuck said. Sarah bounced a shoulder, making him grin. "Right, at the first sign of emotion, she ran."

"She's not good at emotions," Sarah said.

"I don't know if anyone is, but staying and trying, that's what's important, that's what…that's what people need in a partner, a friend." He looked up at her. "I suck at emotions, I don't deal with them well, and I have got to find a way to not be so over-filled with them. I can't develop attachments, because if I do…."

"People get hurt, and you can't do the job," she said softly, thinking about what Mary had told her. "So, are you off your nonsense about not being a good leader, because Skip screwed up?" Chuck winced. "I'm not trying to speak ill of the dead, but you said get out, and he didn't."

"Sarah," Chuck began.

"Listen, I have never been a leader-"

"You should be in charge, not me," he said, cutting in. She glared at him, and he swallowed. "See." The glare continued. "Ahem, you were saying?"

"That perhaps it's time you and your mom had a chat. She understands this more than I do. I'm always glad to listen, but… she really gets it."

Chuck nodded. "That's not a bad idea." He stood up and headed toward the door. "Uh, about the 'not getting too close..'"

"Hey, no, I get it, this is about getting justice. It's what we agreed on," she said, waving at him like it was no big deal.

"Right," he said, watching her, his hand on the door frame. He stood there holding her gaze until he cleared his throat. "Right, ahem, so I'm going to go see mom." He took off down the hallway, towards his mom's quarters. Sarah watched him walk away.

She turned and saw Carina at the other end of the hall, watching something… or someone. She narrowed her eyes, and started toward Carina. When she got there, she saw what Carina saw. Bryce, in his wheelchair, talking to Zondra and Morgan. It was clear Bryce was interested in Zondra, and Zondra in Morgan. Morgan, being Morgan, had no clue.

"You gonna swoop in and pick up the leftovers?" Sarah asked. Carina turned around slowly, a grin on her face. "What's that for?"

"You stepped up," Carina replied. "I bolted, and you held his hand, just the way he needed."

"Carina-"

"Spare us both, Blondie, we both know I'm emotionally stunted." Sarah snorted at that. Carina looked back over her shoulder at Bryce. "Tell me, would you take a bullet for him?"

"In a heartbeat," Sarah said.

Carina nodded. "Seems everyone would," she muttered. She patted Sarah's shoulder and started to walk past her. "He's going to try and pull away."

"You're the second one to tell me that," Sarah informed her.

"What are you gonna do?"

Sarah crossed her arms, and studied Carina for a moment. "I'm going to give him a chance to work himself through this."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"I'm going to get him to where he needs to be, if I have to drag him," Sarah replied.

"Good," Carina said, and walked past Sarah. Pausing, then asked "Would you take a bullet for me?" without turning to look at Sarah.

"Probably," Sarah replied. "Would you for me?"

Carina kept walking. "We really don't want me to answer that, do we?"

"Probably not," Sarah said softly, watching Bryce wheel away, leaving Zondra and Morgan alone.

* * *

A/N: Oof. We need something…how about a sneak peak at next time?

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa," Casey said, his hands in front of him to protect himself. "He trusts you, listens to you, and….and I want Bennett." _

_Sarah's brow furrowed. "We all want Bennett," Sarah replied. "Carina especially," she added under her breath. _

_Casey snorted. "Bennett was my former CO," Casey explained. Sarah gave a slight nod and glanced at the folder Casey had. "My sources tell me Bennett is getting illegal arms info from someone, being blackmailed over his wife." Casey pushed her the folder and Sarah picked it up. She looked at it, and then back to Casey._

"_You're joking, right?" Sarah asked. Casey looked confused. "Mark Ratner? Heather Chandler?" Casey nodded. "Casey….Casey I went to high school with them."_

Dillwg, I got nothin'.


	9. Ch 9, Fool Me Once

A/N: So you know, I'm not really trying to hide who this mysterious bad guy agent is. If you think you know, you probably do. Just because you do, doesn't mean they do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

"How do you do it?" Chuck asked his mom. They were sitting at a table in Castle, her sipping tea. "How do you command a unit, knowing there is every chance that someone could die?"

"Chuck, the people with us, they chose to be here. They chose to fight this fight," Mary began.

"No, Sarah did not," Chuck retorted. "We talked her into joining."

"Okay… but again, her choice," Mary began again. Chuck stood up and walked away, and began to pace. Mary watched him. "Chuck, you _know_ what I'm going to say."

"Yeah, I do," he said, resignation dripping from his voice. "Blah, blah, blah, greater good, blah, blah, blahbity-blah."

"I don't know if the blahbity was necessary," Mary said, taking another sip of tea. Chuck gave her a look. "You need to lighten up," she said, giving him a pointed look, and setting her tea aside. "Listen, you know I don't believe in that 'acceptable losses' bullshit."

Chuck didn't say anything, as he wasn't completely certain that she didn't.

"Chuck, it's bad out there, and sometimes terrible things happen." She was silent a moment. "Let me ask you this: Between us, does this have anything to do with the fact… Skip reminded you a lot of you?" Chuck wouldn't look at her. "You were both the 'guy behind the computer,' and you both have issues with the opposite sex." Chuck turned to her, eyes wide. "I mean he was a special case, but you… you struggle with women."

"I don't struggle," Chuck replied quickly.

"No, you're right… you don't, because you _avoid them_!"

"Mom," Chuck began.

"Chuck, you haven't been on a date since high school!"

"Can we not get into this? Besides, who am I supposed to ask out, being part of this team?" Mary grinned, reached for, and took a sip of her tea. "You are not suggesting I ask out Carina."

"Good God no," Mary replied, shuddering. "Although… it might get you out of your funk," she muttered. Chuck's eyes went wide. "No, Chuck, but there _is_ someone here for you. You and I both know it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and the last thing I need to do is start a relationship with someone. Can you imagine how I'd be? Can you imagine what would happen if something happened to them?"

"It sometimes helps to know that you've got something to lose." Chuck had no response to that. After a minute, he got up and left, as Mary continued to sip her tea.

}o{

"I may have something," Casey said to Sarah, who was pushing her food around her plate with her fork. She was somewhat checked out, trying to figure out what to do about Chuck.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do about it?" Sarah asked. "I'm not the one in charge."

"Yeah, but you can get him to do stuff," Casey replied, giving her a pointed look.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Sarah asked, dropping her fork and giving him a long look.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Casey said, his hands in front of him protectively. "He trusts you, listens to you, and… and I want Bennett."

Sarah's brow furrowed. "We all want Bennett," Sarah replied. "Carina especially so," she added under her breath.

Casey snorted. "Bennett was my former CO," Casey explained. Sarah gave a slight nod and glanced at the folder Casey had. "My sources tell me Bennett is getting illegal arms info from someone, being blackmailed over his wife." Casey pushed the folder to her, and Sarah picked it up. She looked at it, and then back to Casey.

"You're joking, right?" Sarah asked. Casey looked confused. "Mark Ratner? Heather Chandler?" Casey nodded. "Casey…" She shook her head, disbelievingly. "Casey, I went to high school with them."

}o{

"Okay, go slow," Chuck said, holding his head with both his hands, his elbows on the table.

"We think Mark Ratner is the person giving Bennett the weapons info," Sarah began.

"So, we're going in to follow Bennett?" Chuck asked.

"No, numbnuts," Casey growled. Chuck gave him a look, which Casey tactically ignored. "Bennett is far too smart for that. He'll send one of his underlings. So, we'll have someone get a tracker on him, and follow him."

"Carina and Zondra, probably," Sarah added. Casey nodded. "You and I will be Mr. and Mrs. Walker, visiting our… grandfather. Zondra and Carina will be on staff, and Casey… well, Casey will DJ."

"Wait, there's the part I don't get. Where are we doing this again?" Chuck asked.

"Shady Acres Retirement Home," Sarah told him. "That's where Mark goes to visit his grandmother."

"And who's our grandfather?" Chuck asked. "Better yet, is he _my_ grandfather, or _yours_?"

"Oh, he's definitely your grandfather," Sarah replied, scratching the back of her neck, grimacing slightly.

}o{

"Why am I here?" Sarah asked. Chuck held her hand, pulling her into his mother's office.

"Because I am not going in there and requesting Roan Montgomery play my grandfather, without you protecting me," Chuck replied.

"Do you think it will go badly?" Sarah asked. "Should we not do this?"

"What do you think?" Chuck asked, stopping and turning toward her. "No games, no BS about you not being a leader. This is something that…" He paused, looking for the right words, without coming out and saying this was similar to a con.

"It's a version of a con," Sarah said. Chuck winced, and Sarah took his hands. Chuck looked down at their hands, and back to her. "Listen, for some reason, physical contact between us cuts down on your spiraling," she said, letting go of one hand, and gesturing in a spiraling motion. "So, to answer your question; it's the only lead we have."

"But should we do this?"

"I don't see a real downside to it," Sarah admitted. "It's low risk, and my God, could we ask for a safer environment?"

"Not for Roan," Chuck replied. "Women will be all over him in there."

"It's not like that." Chuck gave her a look. "Is it?"

}o{

Chuck was sitting on his bed, thinking through everything his mom had told him earlier.

He and Sarah had talked to Mary, and Beckman. The two older women laughed uproariously, and told them they'd see what they could do. A soft knock on the door frame made him lift his head.

"Hey," Sarah said softly. "You okay?"

"No," Chuck replied. Sarah came over and glanced at his bed. Chuck scooted over, and she climbed in beside him. "I'm completely in over my head."

"How so?" she asked.

"Mom was right," Chuck said, staring at his hands as he wrung them. "I see a lot of me in Skip. I was always the guy behind the computer, and now… now I'm in the field, and I'm in charge, and that's a mistake."

"No," Sarah said, shaking her head. "It's not."

"Sarah…" he shook his head, chuckling. "Bryce should be leading this team, Carina should, Zondra, Casey, hell, you. I have no business leading it. I have run for the past eight years, and the one time I didn't, it cost a man his life."

"Seems I remember you did run," Sarah countered, turning toward him, her eyes boring into him, as he continued to look at his hands. "You ran back and tried to save him."

"He never should have been there," Chuck said softly.

"No, he shouldn't have," Sarah agreed.

"So, it is my fault," Chuck concluded. Sarah looked up at the ceiling and let out a long breath. "I'm right and you know it."

"No, I don't know it," she said, looking over at him.

"My judgment gets clouded," he said softly. He cleared his throat. "When I get involved with something, I don't see things like I do from afar. I'm better when I'm away, when I have separation. I'm better when I have no contact with people. I can analyze data and then give you the best-case scenario, but someone else needs to make the call. That's what mom was great at."

"Or, maybe you're living for the first time, and it's not something you're used to," Sarah countered. "Chuck, who the hell hurt you so bad that you've become… this?"

He snorted, and shook his head. "You want me to tell you the most embarrassing story of my life? You want me to tell you who used me for their own gain, and made me look like the fool that I am? You want me to tell you why I am this naive idiot?" He sounded increasingly angry as he spoke.

"No, Chuck, you don't-"

"You know what," he said, cutting her off. "I'm going to. I'm going to tell you, so you can tell them why I have no business being in charge."

"Chuck," she said, but stopped. She was torn; he needed to get it out, but she found she hated seeing him hurt.

"Jill Roberts," he said softly. "I met her in ninth grade, and we became… close. We were boyfriend and girlfriend." Tears formed in her eyes. "She was my… she was…"

"She was your first," Sarah said softly. Chuck nodded.

"I was in love… at least, I thought I was. She was smart, loved nerdy things, and she was so pretty." Chuck lifted his head. "My friends… they kept warning me that she was with other guys," and he shook his head as he talked, disgust on his face. Whether it was it for him or for her, Sarah wasn't sure. "But when I would ask her, she denied it, and asked how could I believe them, if I loved her."

"Oh, God," Sarah said, covering her mouth. This was the story Mary had told her, but not in this much detail. Probably because even Mary didn't know everything.

"It went on for three years," Chuck said. He snorted. "I was a damn fool," he said softly. "I kept giving her the benefit of the doubt. He looked up at the ceiling. "It ended at senior prom." Tears fell from his face, and what was on his face was shame, not hurt. "For more than three years people tried to tell me, people tried to warn me. Friends swore she was seeing other people. She denied all of it, of course, and I had no proof. She told me people were jealous of us. After the senior prom, she said her friends were going to take her home, even though we had permission to stay out all night. I went to a party."

He paused, and when he continued, his voice was raspy and broken. "I met some friends at that party, and we drank… a lot. Morgan told me there was something I needed to see. He led me to a door, and told me to go in." He paused, and Sarah shook her head slowly. "I thought I loved her Sarah. I was too close."

"She was there?"

"She was banging the quarterback," Chuck spat out. Sarah dropped her head. "The woman I thought I was in love with had lied to me on our prom night, and was having sex with the quarterback. I screamed how could she, and he answered, asking who did I think she'd been seeing on the side the last two years?"

Sarah turned away, tears pooling in her eyes. "So, please understand, I am terrible when it comes to decision making. I am naive, I think too much of people, and I am the biggest idiot the world has ever seen. I have no business leading anyone. I suspect you have no respect for me now, but if that's what it takes to get you to understand why I shouldn't be in charge, then it was worth it."

He hung his head in shame, as the tears began again. She turned to him, pulling him against her shoulder. He cried for a bit, and eventually, he stopped. She held him, and heard his breathing shift as he fell asleep. Minutes later, sleep enveloped her as well, but not before she decided if he could bare his soul to her, she could to him.

}o{

Sarah heard a throat clear, making her look up. She blinked her eyes, and saw Morgan in the doorway, with a questioning look and a thumbs-up. She shook her head and he motioned for her to come with him. "Everything okay?" he asked, as she got outside Chuck's room and they began to walk the halls of Castle.

"No… Chuck told me about high school, and how embarrassed he is," Sarah replied, running her hand through her hair.

"Hmm," Morgan replied. "Did he?" Sarah gave him a look. "Did he tell you about high school, or did he tell you what he thought and not what the truth was?" Sarah shook her head, knowing Morgan was right, as usual. "Did Jill cheat on him? Yes. Was she doing it all through high school? I'm not so sure."

Sarah stopped and turned toward him, and Morgan looked uncomfortable. "Please understand what I am saying. Jill did him wrong, but…" He took a deep breath. "Jill's parents were very socially conscious. Paul, the quarterback, wasn't… wasn't from an upstanding family." Sarah looked away, thinking about her own family. "Jill liked Paul. Was Paul a bit of a jerk? Yeah, he was the high school quarterback, but Jill tried to make things work with Chuck. Paul was going to go off to a big school and play football. Chuck was going to go off to Stanford, and to do great things, and Jill's parents were desperate for Jill, in their words, to _be someone_."

"That's sick," Sarah said. Morgan nodded. "Why couldn't they just let her be happy."

Morgan shrugged. "I found out, and told Jill she had to tell him, but she refused. I told her she had to tell him she didn't care for him, that she couldn't go on leading him around by the…" He paused, cleared his throat, and continued. "…By the nose." Morgan shook his head. "She didn't believe me, and both she and Paul were quite drunk. They both felt terrible the next day, about the way Chuck found out."

"Was he mad at you?" Sarah asked.

"He should have been," Morgan admitted. "I was just so tired of hearing him go on and on about how Jill was misunderstood, and the whole time seeing Paul on the side… it was terrible. And I don't know what the right answer was, but I'm pretty sure I made the wrong call. I should have told him immediately."

"He wouldn't have believed you," Sarah said, putting her hand on Morgan's shoulder and squeezing it affectionately. "But, why does he hold that as the reason he shouldn't be team lead?"

"He doesn't think he's changed," Morgan said with a shrug. "He thinks he's still that naive kid." Morgan paused. "I mean he is," he added. "But, he's not, you know?"

"I do," Sarah said. "So, Chuck went to Stanford?"

"No," Morgan replied. "He stayed here, went to UCLA, and got his degree while, as he says, hiding, or as I say, building his confidence back. He used the time to learn from his father, and then from Bryce, and then from the whole team."

"And then two of his team members turned on him," Sarah finished for him. Morgan nodded. "Which _no one_ saw coming?"

"That's correct," Morgan replied. "No one, not even Mary."

Sarah sighed. "What do I do, Morgan?"

"The answer to that question depends on what you want," Morgan began.

"Don't talk to me like Kermit, I need a straight answer, damn it."

"It's _Yoda_," he muttered and then cleared his throat, moving on as she glared at him. "Keep doing what you're doing, support him, back him. And when the right time comes, do what he needs."

"Which is?"

"Give him a kick in the ass," Morgan replied, grinning.

}o{

He watched her walk into his room, having awakened. "There's a really bad joke I want to make, but I feel I shouldn't."

"Oh, go ahead," she said, grinning at him.

"I keep waking up by myself, after having fallen asleep with you. It's like you don't respect me in the morning," he said, grinning. He watched her grin fall. "Right, that was inappropriate."

"No, it just reminded me that you don't respect yourself." He started to open his mouth, and she shook her head, stopping him in his tracks. "Chuck, someone took advantage of your good nature. Someone did you wrong, but it was you who convinced me we needed justice."

He started to respond, but couldn't. "No answer for that, huh?" She strode over to the bed, and got in beside him. "Chuck, consider me a second filter through which to see things. Consider me someone who wants to help you."

"Sarah, someone could die on this mission because of me."

She took his hands. "Yeah, someone _could_," she admitted. "But, I'm pretty sure if you're not in charge, someone _would_."

"I don't know, Sarah," Chuck said, shaking his head.

"Okay, then you're gonna make me play dirty," she said. She stood, parted her hair and began to wrap it. She made a bun on one side, and then the other, as his eyes went wide.

"Sarah," he said, his voice breathy.

"Help me Chuck Bartowski, you're my only hope."

* * *

A/N: Oh… he's gonna help her! Want a preview? Me too…but I've got nothing, I'm really sorry. I'm still a pecking at this thing. Reviews are much appreciated, and if you aren't on the Chuck fanfic facebook page, come join us, we're voting on the Chuckies right now. What's a Chuckie? It's a fake, made up award. Take care, see you all soon.


	10. Ch 10, Shady Acres

A/N: Roan and a retirement home. What more do I need to say?

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck was watching in horror. Before him was the scariest thing he thought he had ever seen in his life.

_Everybody…. yeaaahh_

_Rock your body… yeah…._

"Someone is gonna break a hip," he muttered.

"That's not 'til Roan gets them back to their room," Sarah replied. Chuck turned toward her slowly, his eyes wide. "What? You know I'm right." Chuck turned back to see all of the residents of Shady Acres gyrating things on the dance floor that he didn't know could be gyrated at that age.

}o{

_Earlier_

"He's been in there how many days?" Chuck asked, his eyes widening.

"Three," Casey replied. "I'm wondering how many STDs have been spread in the meantime." Beckman gave him a look, and Casey looked away.

"We know how you feel about failing his class, Colonel," Beckman said, irritation dripping from her voice. "I've been assured by Agent Montgomery that he is _not_ participating in such activities." She shook her head. "Those places are thirst traps."

"Is she saying that wrong?" Chuck asked softly, leaning over to Sarah.

"I think it's nice that older people are still enjoying themselves in their later years," Sarah replied.

"I expected that from Carina," Chuck muttered, straightening, but amused.

"Mr. Bartowski, it's your show," Beckman said to him. "Just be you, Chuck." With that, she signed off.

Chuck stood there, feeling all eyes on him. He swallowed, nerves hitting him, then he felt a hand slip into his… Sarah's. "Okay," he said, his mind clearing. "You all know the drill, any questions?"

"If there's any really hot guys there that want to-" Carina began.

"We're on a mission, Miller," Chuck said, before she could finish. She grinned at him. "What you do afterward, I don't want to know about." The tension in the room broke.

"You sure, those old guys know some tricks," Carina said with a shrug. Everyone made an "Ewwwww," sound. "What?"

}o{

_Now_

"I hope I can dance like that when I'm her age," Sarah muttered, watching a woman dancing with Roan.

"I hope I can dance like that now," Carina countered, making Sarah and Chuck snort with laughter. "I see the guy with Ratner. I'm going to follow him, and try to get this bug placed."

"Go," Chuck told her. "I'm going to stand here and… watch this train wreck." Carina slipped away, she and Zondra prepared to tail their mark.

Chuck and Sarah stood there, as he tried to figure out what to do, if anything, and she kept an eye on him. "Jenny? Jenny Burton?" they heard behind them. Sarah's eyes went wide as she turned around. "It _is_ you!"

"Hi, Heather," Sarah said, seeing the woman behind her. "It's been… years!"

"It has, and who is this? Did you _finally_ find someone?"

Chuck looked at Heather, barely hiding the contempt he felt at that moment. "Did she finally find someone?" he asked. He felt Sarah looking at him, but he kept going, and gushing like he thought any man would that was lucky enough to be married to Sarah Walker. "_I_ finally met _her_!" He held his hand out. "Hi, Chuck Walker, Sarah's husband. And you are?"

"Heather Chandler," she replied.

"Never heard of you, but so nice to meet you," he said, with a fake smile. He felt Sarah beaming at him. "What is it you do?"

"I'm married to Mark," she said, as if that explained it all.

"Oh," Chuck replied. "I see." Chuck turned to Sarah, and gave her a sheepish grin. "She won't tell you, but she runs Walker Reclamations. She's been around the world, finding anything from lost art to lost people, and when something's stolen online, she lets me help." He turned to Sarah, flashing her the biggest smile he had. "Pretty safe to say I stan the hell out of her."

"Sweetie, you're embarrassing me," Sarah said, in a tone that said yes, he really _was_ embarrassing her.

"So good to see you," Heather said. "I really need to find Mark," and with that, she fled.

"What the hell did you just do?" Sarah said through gritted teeth, all while smiling. "She's going to tell everyone."

"Good," Chuck replied, taking a sip of his drink. "That will help our cover."

"Chuck, there is no Walker Reclamations!" Chuck just turned to her, slowly. "Chuck?"

"Or _is_ there?" he asked, grinning. She pulled out her phone with a huff, and googled the name. Her jaw dropped at the website she found. She flashed him a look as he was watching her over his drink.

She went back to her phone and scrolled through the website. This was good… _damn_ good. "Chuck… why?"

"Casey mentioned to me that you might have gone to high school with her, and apparently you said it in such a way that Casey may have felt that it wasn't the best experience," Chuck began. She gave him a soft smile. "Sarah, I've told you my shitty high school experience, and I'm not asking for yours. But I know the pain it can hold. So… I might have made our cover stronger, all while rubbing it in the face of someone who might have been a head cheerleader and who rubbed her big high school moments in someone's face." He looked up and saw Heather with a man about her age, heading back toward them. "Here they come," he said in a low voice.

Her hands caught the side of his face gently, but firmly, as she pulled him to her, her lips hitting his. At first it was timid, but after a split second he felt her tongue touch his lips, and his parted. He thought he would moan out loud, as her tongue swept his mouth and he felt his hands on her waist pulling her closer.

"AHEM!" came a noise beside them, and they pulled their faces apart, but not their hands. Sarah turned, her right arm slipping around him, her left hand on his chest. "Chuck, Jenny, this is my husband, Mark."

"Nice to meet you, Mark," Chuck said, extending his hand. "Her name is Sarah now," Chuck said. "She changed it."

"Oh, because of _Daddy_," Heather said, derision filling her voice.

"One of the reasons she started her company," Chuck said, giving Sarah a look of admiration. He turned back to the couple. "She's doing her best to right his wrongs. I keep telling her that her father's sins aren't hers, but her heart… it's just so big… I guess it's the thing I fell in love most with. How much she helps those that need it." He turned toward her again. "She's my emotional rock, and I just don't know what I'd do without her."

"You already got the girl, you nerd," Sarah said with a wink. Chuck gave her a smile and then they remembered where they were and looked over at the couple across from them. "Mark, how have you been?"

"Good," he squeaked. Sweat was pouring off him.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked. Marc nodded quickly.

Chuck glanced up to see the man Ratner had been with earlier, and scanned the crowd for Carina and Zondra. He saw them, and their faces were grim. There were a couple of big guys with the guy that had been talking to Ratner. "Are you kidding me," he muttered.

"What's that babe?" Sarah asked.

"This song," Chuck replied, trying to get it together. He groaned inside; it was _Believe_ by Cher. "The DJ is big on the 90s."

"This was really popular in high school," Heather said, grabbing Mark's hand and dragging him toward the dance floor.

"Dance with me?" Sarah asked.

"I'd love to, and I haven't since 8th grade when Shelly Rhinderson dumped me at the 8th grade dance. But there are two very big guys coming this way, with the guy that was taking to Marc," Chuck said. Sarah glanced over and saw them.

"Got it," she said, walking over and getting a drink from the table. Chuck watched Mark, who was pleading with his wife about something. Chuck was pretty sure he was trying to get her to leave, ASAP.

"Comm active," he said, bringing the comms to life through voice activation. "Bryce, we seem to have a problem here."

"Probably do," Bryce replied. "According to what I am finding on Mark's corporate servers, the prototype was not finished on time."

"Shit," Chuck muttered. "Overwatch, suggestions?"

"If we interfere, they will know we're on to them," Mary said. "The book says let Ratner take his beating or whatever is coming to him. You're in charge, Chuck. What's your call?"

"You're linked in to everyone, Chuck, it's your call," Bryce said. He felt the eyes of his entire team on him. He rubbed his hands on his pants, knowing that either way, he was going to face consequences. "Chuck?"

Chuck locked eyes with Sarah and she did the one thing he never expected. She winked at him. A slow grin began to grow on his face. "Carina, Z, can you subdue those two?"

"Not a problem," Zondra replied. "And you don't get to call me Z."

"Bryce, how quickly can you get a transport here for these three."

"Five minutes," Bryce replied. Chuck could hear the smile in his voice.

"I got the guy tailing Ratner," Sarah said before he could ask. "So, Chuck, what's it gonna be?"

"Save Ratner," Chuck said. "No one else dies if we can help it."

He heard the grunt of respect from Casey. He saw the smirk on Carina's face. He turned his head and saw the smile on Sarah's.

"Good job, son," he heard his mother say.

}o{

Chuck watched Ratner and his wife, having no idea that they were just saved from danger. Carina and Zondra had put guns in the goons' ribs, and had walked them outside, where they were quietly subdued. Sarah had gotten close to the man tailing Ratner. She threw her drink, making a startled noise as she turned and slapped the taste out of the man's mouth, making it appear he had pinched her on the backside. He started to speak, but she kicked him in the groin for good measure, thereby ensuring no speaking would happen. Casey left his post, and played "bouncer" for a second.

All three men were loaded up into a transport and sent back to Castle, the residents unaware of what had happened. "You did the right thing, Buddy," Bryce said over comms. "Hey, it's just me and you on here, and your mom told me what you said about being too close."

"I'm sorry, Bryce-" Chuck began.

"Do you think your mom and I sucked that bad at our job?" Bryce asked, cutting in.

"What? _No_! You two are amazing!"

"Then if we're so good, how did we miss two enemy agents infiltrating us?" Chuck started to answer, but couldn't. "The answer is, they fooled us all."

"How do we know it's not going to happen again?" Chuck asked.

"We don't," Bryce replied. "The only way we stay safe is to hide, in Castle."

"But we can't do that," Chuck argued. "That's… that's…"

"Giving up?" Bryce offered.

Chuck was silent for a moment. "Is this about Amy and Bennett?"

"What else would it be about, Chuck?" There was a silence on the line. A comfortable silence of two friends. "Is there something else you think it might be about?"

"Jill," he said softly.

"No, Chuck. This isn't about Jill. This is about _you_," Bryce replied. "The past few years have had nothing to do with Jill Roberts. It has to do with Chuck Bartowski playing it safe, and not getting hurt."

"Bryce, if I go out there…" Chuck stopped talking and let out a huge sigh. "Bryce, how do I know I won't get hurt?"

"You don't," came the reply he knew was coming. "But what if you don't?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying enjoy yourself, Chuck," Bryce said with exasperation. "We _all_ see you two, and how you are together, so… be you. And if she's really into you… _if_ she's really what you think she is, then you have something special."

"And if she's not?" Chuck stood there, watching her walk toward him. "If I'm wrong… again?"

"Then your friends are here," Bryce replied. "Switching off comms."

"Hey," Sarah said, grinning at him. "About earlier…"

"What earlier?" Chuck asked. "The cover kiss, the dancing?"

"What cover kiss?" Sarah asked. Chuck's eyes went wide. "Never mind, I need to tell you something. I thought about how it's a shame how you were treated in 8th grade, and I think it's time we show Sally… wait, didn't you go to prom with Jill?"

"I did. But I'm trying to forget about that time in my life," Chuck replied. "It seems to have made me do stupid stuff afterwards, and I'm looking forward."

"I see," Sarah replied, a grin growing. "So, let's show Sally Rhinderson what she was missing."

Chuck nodded slowly. "Okay," he replied, trying to be cool. "Let's do this."

"_Great!_" Sarah said, clapping her hands together. She turned to her side, and put her arm around an older woman, pulling her in front of Chuck. "This is Ethel, and she said you have a dancer's frame. She has been wanting to dance with you all day."

"Ethel," Chuck said with a bow.

"Oh, he's _cute_," Ethel replied, taking Chuck by the hand and pulling him onto the dance floor. Chuck put his hands to her waist, and suddenly his eyes widened, and he jumped up a bit.

_She pinched me!_ he mouthed. Sarah pressed her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing. She watched Chuck and Ethel dance, thinking he really did look good in the suit he was wearing.

}o{

Chuck was lying on his bed, propped up and watching TV, when he heard a knock on his door. It cracked open.

"Can I come in?" Sarah asked. Chuck scooted over on his bed, and patted the space beside him. She came over and climbed on the bed.

The three captives were in the cells of Castle, refusing to give up the location of Bennett, or speak of anything that was helpful to them.

"Thanks for helping me out today," Sarah said, bumping his shoulder with hers. "You were right about Heather. She was a first-class bitch to me in high school. Head cheerleader, popular girl, and liked to prey on the weak, which… I was."

Chuck turned to her, surprise on his face. "I have a hard time ever picturing you as weak."

"Chuck, everyone is vulnerable in high school. She was, I just didn't know it at the time." They sat in silence for a moment. "She tried to get me to date this guy, Dick Duffy."

"Wow, that's a name. I'm sure he didn't get teased for it or anything."

"No, he didn't, because he was full-grown, and there's every chance he had failed a couple of different grades over the years." Chuck snorted. "Heather told me if I went out with him, I'd be popular."

"Sarah," Chuck began softly.

"I didn't, and it didn't happen," she assured him. "But Heather made my life hell… just because."

"You know, everything I said earlier-"

"It was for the cover, I know," Sarah began.

"Actually, no. It wasn't for the cover. It is how I feel." Sarah locked eyes with him. "And, I've been saying a lot of stuff over the last few days about me and leading this team, and someone keeps showing me how wrong I am about me at every turn."

She didn't say anything for a few moments. "So, are you saying that getting close to someone isn't bad?"

"I'm saying I already have," Chuck admitted. "I'm saying I've gotten really close to someone and I don't think it was the problem I worried it was."

Sarah sat there, silent, and then she grinned at him. "So, it's Carina," she said.

"Pfffth," Chuck replied. "She only wants to get close physically, if you know what I mean."

"She wants to test those leadership skills, if you know what _I_ mean," Sarah countered. The two laughed, and both turned toward the TV, watching the movie that was playing. Her hand slipped over and took his, and they lay there, quietly. "Chuck?"

"Hmmm?" he replied.

"What are we watching?"

"Oh for the love of Pete, woman, it's _Star Wars_," Chuck said, exasperated.

"How upset would you be if I told you this gave me an idea of how to handle our current predicament?" Chuck thought his head might explode.

}o{

Everyone was asleep when it happened. The power shorted out for just a moment. Tommy Delgado was lying in his cell when he saw the lights flash, and heard the click. He raced over to his cell door, and pulled it open. He carefully made his way down the hallway, and out the back entrance, where a Crown Vic was parked. He quickly hotwired the car, and took off.

"I hate you," Casey muttered to Chuck, as they watched him drive away.

"Did you get the transmitters in his food?" Chuck asked. Casey turned to him, giving him a dirty look. "Right, stupid question."

"Why let him take my car?" Casey nearly whined.

"Because you have fourteen different trackers in your car in case he finds one or two," Chuck explained.

"Fifteen," Casey muttered, turned, and headed inside.

Sarah walked up beside Chuck. "So, letting him escape with the tracker planted was a good idea?"

"It was the best. Where did you come up with such an idea?" he asked, grinning, knowing she got it from watching the Millennium Falcon escape the Death Star.

"Watching some old movie with this guy," she said shrugging.

"Good guy?"

"Seems to be, I'm fond of him," she said with a shoulder bounce, and headed back inside. Chuck stood there, a grin on his face. "Coming?" she asked, turning to him.

"Yep," he replied, and followed her inside.

* * *

A/N: Oh, Tommy, you done got played.


	11. Ch 11, Stork on the Cork

A/N: We're back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Mary was sitting in the hospital room in Castle. Stephen had been relocated there, along with a team of doctors and nurses, led by Ellie and Devon. Her phone pinged, and she looked down at it. "Sorry, Honey, I have to get this." She looked up at the TV monitor in the room, pressed a button on her phone, and the incoming video call was cast to it.

"Diane."

"Mary, we have a lead that you may want to track," Beckman began.

"Diane, I've got a whole new team… scratch that, I'm not even on the team, two members are off following a lead, and-"

"We have a lead on Volkoff," Diane said, interrupting her.

Mary stared at her. "Way to bury the lead," Mary muttered.

}o{

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey joined Mary in Stephen's room for an impromptu meeting. "I'm gonna save us all some trouble," Mary said. "Alexi Volkoff." Chuck's flash began.

"Baddest of the bad," Casey said to Sarah. "Arms dealer from Russia that even has the Red Mafiya scared." Sarah's eyebrows lifted. "He hasn't been seen in years," Casey said to Mary.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Chuck asked, worried about everyone's safety after the flash. "We aren't in any position to go after him… We're down two."

"It's your call, Chuck, but this is a guy that, if we take him off the board, makes the entire world safer," Mary replied.

"Don't worry, Bartowski, Sarah will keep you safe," Casey chided.

Chuck turned to Casey. "I know she will me, but who will you," Chuck replied, looking Casey in the eye. The two drew up and stared each other in the eye.

After a second Casey snorted and looked over at Sarah. "Now that he's grown a set, you gonna protect them, too?"

Sarah grinned. "Who says I haven't been already?" Casey's grin turn into a snarl. He turned and left in a huff. Mary shook her head, but said nothing.

}o{

"Wow!" Chuck said, looking at the floorplans that Morgan had sent to him on the laptop. He turned to Sarah, who was flipping through a magazine. "Think you can handle slumming it with me for a few days at this chateau?"

Sarah glanced at the screen, did a double take, and let out a low whistle. "That is beautiful," Sarah said, gesturing for the laptop, and taking it as Chuck handed it to her. "Mrs. Walker is very lucky her husband is taking her for a nice vacation/art auction at this chateau."

"Mr. Walker is flush like that, apparently," Chuck groused. "We even have our own man-servant."

"Don't," Casey growled from the seat on the other side of the plane.

"Oh, John-John," Chuck called out in a posh sing-song voice. Casey groaned. "Remember to set my slippers out beside the bed tonight, hmmmm?"

"I'm gonna murder you Bartowski," Casey grumbled.

"No, you're not," Sarah said, never raising her head. Casey raised his, glared at the two of them, placed it back on his seat, closed his eyes, muttered something about, "damn lady-feelings," and closed his eyes.

"That's really impressive," Sarah said, looking at the pictures of the chateau. Then she saw their room and let out a low whistle.

"Casey, just so you know, I'm gonna be talking about my feelings for a bit," Chuck said in a very low voice. Casey sat up, glared at Chuck, stood, and walked to the back of the plane, wondering aloud regarding whatever sins he must have committed in this or a prior life to get stuck with this assignment.

"That wasn't necessary," Sarah said, chuckling.

"Uh, it kinda was," Chuck replied. Sarah looked up, surprised. "Listen, the last little bit, we've grown…" He looked down at his hands, struggling for the words.

"Closer?" Sarah offered.

"Yeah," Chuck replied, nodding. "Looking at this chateau, and being with… well… you." He paused, and licked his lips.

"And having to play man and wife as a cover," Sarah added.

"Right, th-that," Chuck said with a nod. "Uh… things could get… well…" He looked at her, his eyes pleading for help.

"We could get lost in the covers?"

"No," Chuck said, shaking his head. "I'm afraid I might confuse real life for the cover."

"I see," Sarah said. She shifted in her seat, turning her body toward him, tucking a leg underneath herself. "What if _I_ confuse real life for the cover?"

Chuck shrugged. "Everything I say about you, I mean," he replied.

"You talked about loving me," Sarah pointed out, a smile on her face.

Chuck turned red. "OH! I… uh, I… I-"

"Chuck," she said, reaching her hand toward his neck, and placing it on his shoulder. "I was messing with you." She grinned at him and leaned toward him. Both jerked back as the conferencing system pinged, and Morgan appeared on the screen in front of them.

"Did I interrupt something?" Morgan asked.

"N-No!" Chuck replied.

"Yes," Sarah replied at the same time. They shared a look, and she winked at him.

Morgan cleared his throat and looked down at something on his desk. "Soooo," he drawled, looking back up to the two of them, smirking. "There has been chatter about Volkoff and the chateau. We've not been able to pinpoint what the chatter is about, but we do know that Pierre Melville, French radical turned suspected terrorist, has been at the chateau for some time."

Pictures of the chateau, the view, it's wine cellar, and various pieces of art were shown on the screen. "The art auction is suspicious in that many think these pieces belong to Volkoff. Pierre has been using the chateau as a means to cater to the uber-rich, and many believe he meets contacts there under the disguise of it being an upscale b-and-b."

"Uh, question: How are we paying for this?" Chuck asked. Sarah glanced at him. "What? I'm in charge, I need to be fiscally responsible."

"The NSA is footing the bill," Morgan replied, shaking his head. "Back to the chateau… if Volkoff is giving away art as payment for something, or is selling it to raise capital, we need to figure it out. Volkoff Industries is one of the top weapons manufactures in the world, and is also believed to be _the_ largest supplier of weapons on the black market."

"Wait, he runs Volkoff Industries?" Chuck asked. "Why not just go there and find him?"

"Chuck, Chuck, Chuck," Morgan said, shaking his head sadly.

"Normally, a business like that is run by a board, and if the namesake disappears there is no real notice," Sarah replied. "It's not publicly traded, so there's no public investors to scare off."

"Oh," Chuck replied. "This is quite complicated."

"Not really," Sarah said with a shrug. "All we have to do is find out what we can, if anything, about Volkoff."

"And why would we even be here?" Chuck asked.

"So glad you asked, Mr. _Walker,_" Morgan stressed. "One of the paintings being auctioned is rumored to be _The Storm of the Sea of Galilee_ by Rembrandt." Chuck's eyes went wide. "Right?"

"Uh, Morgan, why would bad guys let us in there?" Chuck asked. "Remember, we work for a reclamation company?"

"Ah, point to Mr. _Walker,_" Morgan said, making an air tick to indicate the score.

"Think he likes calling me that?" Chuck stage whispered to Sarah.

"I know I do," Sarah replied, winking at him, as he snapped his head towards her, his mouth agape.

"Ahem, children," Morgan admonished. "Pierre is allowing those like yourself free access of the chateau to prove everything is on the up and up."

"That sounds… weird," Chuck said. "Why in the world would you do that? I mean, if you have something stolen, it's stupid, and if you don't have anything, it doesn't mean you didn't steal anything, it just means you were smart enough to not have it on site."

Morgan shrugged. "Look, all I know is, this is our in."

"This smells like a setup," Chuck muttered.

"This sounds exactly like a setup," Bryce agreed, joining them on the feed. "You need to keep your eyes and ears open. If something feels wrong, bolt." Chuck gave a quick nod to Bryce. "Watch him, Sarah."

"I've got him," she replied. Bryce smiled, and cut his link.

"Best of luck team," Morgan said, and the feed went dark.

"All we have to do is do our jobs," Chuck said, smiling at Sarah.

"At a romantic chateau," Sarah added.

"As newlyweds," Chuck said, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Who are very much in love."

"We are?" Chuck asked, his eyes wide.

"Oh, the Walkers are over the moon about each other," Sarah told Chuck, with a grin. "I mean, that is, if you can handle it."

"Icanhandleit," he rushed out. "But why?"

She gave him a long look, amusement clear on her face. "Chuck, if we were to sneak away…"

"Ohhhhh," he said, nodding. "So I have to pretend to want to have sex with you in different places."

"Can you handle that?"

"Nope," Chuck replied. "But luckily Chuck Walker can."

"I think Chuck Bartowski could, _if_ he set his mind to it," Sarah said, stretching, knowing his mind was exploding. "I'm going to get some rest. You should, too."

"Yep," he said, his voice a bit high. "I'll go right to sleep." Sarah grinned and was asleep in seconds.

Chuck, on the other hand… he didn't sleep a wink the entire flight.

}o{

"Sarah…" He said, a bit breathless.

"Oh, Chuck," she replied, the same tone in her voice. They had stepped out onto the balcony of the chateau as the sun set, the sky filled with red and purple hues. Sarah turned to him. "Jesus, no wonder they can charge what they do."

"Yeah," Chuck replied, turning to her, and quickly licking his lips. "Uh, listen, about the past few days, the plane, all of that…" She gave him an encouraging smile. "You and I seem to have a… connection."

"I agree," she replied, stepping toward him.

"And, I know we have to put forth a certain…"

"Cover?" she offered.

"Sarah… there _is_ no cover," Chuck replied. He couldn't believe he was saying this, but he knew it was true. "We have to look a certain way, like we have a loving, married relationship, but the words I've been saying…" he trailed off, lost in the starry sapphires that were her eyes. He thought he could get lost in there forever.

She moved again, her body pressed against his. He leaned down, watching as her lips slightly parted, and they both jerked away as they heard a loud knock on the door.

Chuck blinked, looked at the door and back to Sarah. "I got it," she said, pulling a gun from seemingly nowhere. Chuck blinked again, nodded, and watched her walk over the door. She looked into the peephole, and put the gun in the waistband of her pants. She turned to Chuck, rolling her eyes. "It's John-John," she said, opening the door. Casey grunted as he walked in.

"Sweep the room?" he asked, heading toward Chuck and walking past Sarah.

"I did," Sarah replied. "I was about to do a more thorough search right before you got here. She looked over Casey's shoulder at Chuck, winking at him. Chuck turned an unusual shade of red.

Casey stood on the balcony, looked at the sky and then back to the two of them. "Practicing your cover, huh?"

"Practice makes perfect," Sarah retorted. Chuck made a noise like he was choking on his own tongue. "Find anything?"

"A couple of morons trying to play tonsil hockey," Casey replied, snickering.

"Okay, that's about enough, Casey," Chuck said, making the bigger man turn with a raised eyebrow. "I get it, you don't approve of us-"

"No, you don't get it," Casey replied. "I don't care how often you two mix your chocolate and peanut butter, but on this mission, we need to be careful. Volkoff has a body count a mile long." He paused for a second and then shoved a finger into Chuck's chest, adding, "_You_, of all people, with that Intersect in your head, should know that."

"You're right," Sarah said softly, making them turn to her. "You're absolutely right, we need to be more professional."

Casey shook his head. "No, what I _do_ need you two to be…" he trailed off waving his hand in the general direction of the bed in the room, "…whatever, because you have a cover to maintain, but keep your focus on the mission and how dangerous this is."

"So, you don't think we should be here?"

"Hell no, you shouldn't be here," Casey replied, looking at Chuck like he was an idiot. "But, it's Volkoff, and it's worth the risk."

"I'm getting a lot of mixed signals from you, Casey, seriously," Chuck said, shaking his head. "I should be here, but I shouldn't. Sarah and I should … whatever, and we shouldn't."

Casey nodded. "Sounds like spy life to me." And with that, he turned and headed toward the door. "Also, remember: In my role, I have a key to your room." With that he left.

"Well, that just killed any mood ever," Chuck said, making Sarah snort with laughter.

}o{

For two days the three had scoured the chateau from top to bottom, finding nothing. No Volkoff, no painting. They did find several bottles of wine, some with a stork on the cork, others with a stable on the label. Morgan and Bryce had combed through all the footage online, through satellites, and pictures the three of them took. They searched suggested areas, but found absolutely nothing.

"This has been a complete waste of time," Casey growled, walking up to Chuck and Sarah, who were with other guests in the garden.

"I don't know, seeing you in that pajama outfit in public is kinda worth it," Chuck replied, grinning as he took a drink of his beverage.

"How many cold showers have you had to take, Bartowski?" Casey fired back.

"Why don't you go put Charles's slippers underneath his bed, John-John," Sarah said, giving Casey a dirty look. Casey growled at them and walked off. "He's not wrong, you know."

"How do you know the temperature of my showers?" Chuck asked in a hushed whisper. She grinned, and shook her head at him. "Oh, you meant a waste of time." She nodded agreement. Chuck swallowed, glanced at her, and then back to his drink. "I mean, I've got to spend a lot of time with you, so I found it… more than worth it."

Sarah threaded her arm through one of his. "Mr. Walker, did you not hear our instructions about this being a dangerous situation?"

Chuck looked her right in the eye. "There are many forms of danger." He swore he heard her breath hitch.

"And some are closer than you think," she added after a moment.

Chuck started to speak when they heard a voice behind them. "Mr. and Mrs. Walker?" They both turned. "Pierre Melville." Chuck felt Sarah tense beside him. "I have something you might want to see." Chuck gave a slight head nod. "And don't bother trying to contact your servant… he's already waiting for us."

"What's the meaning of this?" Sarah asked. "We're here on your invitation."

"An invitation that was based on a lie," Pierre said. "Now, I have two men behind you with guns. I don't like to do this kind of thing publicly, so please join me downstairs, and perhaps you can get out of this alive."

"Why do I not believe you?" Chuck asked.

"I did say _perhaps_," Pierre replied. "Or, I can have a guest shot."

He felt Sarah ready herself for action, and he laid his free hand on her arm. "Sweetie, let's hear the man out. Obviously, there has been some sort of misunderstanding."

He felt Sarah relax, and the two followed Pierre to the wine cellar. A large door in the back was opened, and they were led inside. The only thing in the room was a large wooden vat, that was sealed. Inside was a man wearing a suit.

"Riley," Pierre said, nodding toward the man in the suit. Pierre turned to Chuck and Sarah. "Mr. Riley informs me you are not who we think you are."

"That's preposterous," Chuck began.

"Mr. Walker," Riley interrupted. "I apologize for the ruse, but, there's something I need you to see." He turned to the two men with guns. "Gentlemen, open the vat."

"Why?" Pierre asked, stepping toward Riley. The two men with guns turned them on Pierre, who threw up his hands, and stepped back. One of the men put his gun in the holster, grabbed an ax and swung it into the face of the vat. No wine ran out, as the ax pierced the lid, but an overwhelming smell assaulted them all.

"Ohmygod," Chuck said, moving for the entrance, trying not to throw up. The man still holding the gun held the weapon tighter, anger on his face.

"Wait," Pierre said. The other man began to tear into the vat, splinters flying. He made a hole big enough to get his arm through. He stuck it through and pulled at the boards. In a moment, a hole was created large enough for the man to get through. He pulled out a flashlight and went in. A second later he returned.

"He has the bracelet," the man that had entered the vat said to the man with the gun. The man with the gun fired, killing Pierre. Chuck's eyes went wide, and then he threw up.

"Why did you do that?" Sarah asked.

"Mr. Kent feels bad about what happened with your associate," Riley said with a smile that creeped Sarah out. "Volkoff is dead, and Pierre killed him. Now Pierre is dead. You're welcome."

Riley started to walk out, followed by the other two. "You tell that sonofabitch I'm coming for him," Chuck said, holding his stomach, but having a look of determination on his face. "You tell him he's gonna pay for what he did."

"That would not be wise… Mr. Walker," Riley said, smiling.

"Tell him I'm coming for him." Riley shook his head and left, flanked by the two men.

}o{

The three spent another day at the chateau. Casey gave Chuck and Sarah hell over wanting to use the mood to mix their peanut butter and chocolate, but the two were more concerned over the events that had taken place. The bracelet on the corpse's arm had been Volkoff's. A preliminary analysis had shown it was Volkoff. Beckman ordered further tests to determine if it truly was, but quietly confided in the team that she could find no reason as to question that the dead body was anyone but Volkoff.

The plane ride home was full of questions, none of which the team had answers for. Sarah and Chuck rode back to Castle together, Casey separately, for his 'sanity.' On arrival at Castle, they started inside toward their rooms. Sarah's hand slipped into his.

"Walk you to your room?" Chuck asked with a grin.

"I was thinking I should walk you to yours, and do a thorough sweep," Sarah replied. Chuck grinned at her. "Gonna be lonely in bed tonight."

Chuck cleared his throat. "If you need company…" He trailed off, not sure how to finish what was on his mind. Sarah bit her bottom lip to keep from grinning.

"Chuck," she began, but spun instead toward him, taking his face in her hands.

"Oh, sorry!" a booming voice said. "Listen, I really hate to interrupt you two," Awesome began.

"It's fine, Awesome," Chuck said with a sigh, turning to Devon. Chuck saw Devon's face and became concerned. "Devon?"

"Chuck, I really need to speak to Sarah alone," Devon said with a wince. Chuck's mind began to turn. There was only one reason he could think of Devon would need that. "Unless…" Devon trailed off, looking at Sarah.

"No, I think this is something I need to hear alone," Sarah said, giving Chuck a look. He saw the guilt on her face.

"I get it," he said, and started toward the cafeteria. It was Jack's cancer, it had to be. He understood her needing time to herself. Maybe they weren't as close as he thought, or maybe Sarah didn't want anyone to know exactly how close she was with her father. Either way, it was her choice, but he hoped she would let him in.

A/N: Oof...wanna sneak peak?

_"Mr. Walker is always in a good mood because he's married to Sarah Walker," Chuck said, a slight grin crossing his face._

_"Dork," Sarah said, grinning at him._

_"Uh, it's nerd, Mrs. Walker, I would think you would know that better than anyone."_

_"Does that have something to do with that Space Wars movie?" she asked, trying her best to look innocent. Chuck laughed at her. "There he is," she said softly. "Chuck, just be with me during this, I'll get through it."_

_"You shouldn't have to," he argued._

_"Maybe I want to, for you, for your dad, for Morgan, for Bryce, for your whole team," Sarah said. "Maybe I want to be a part of something bigger." _

I think they'll be okay. Reviews, PMs, whatever, all appreciated! Take care!

DC


	12. Ch 12, Let's Go Cougars

A/N: Ahem…Volkoff…dead. He real dead. This chapter…I might have gotten a tiny bit fluffy…It's me. I did.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck sat at one of the empty tables in the dining area. He had gotten a piece of pie from the kitchen, but it was mostly uneaten. He'd picked at it a bit, but he was in no mood to eat.

"Chuck Bartowski!" came an exasperated voice behind him. Chuck never turned. "What has that pie ever done to you?"

Chuck shoved the piece of pie over to the seat beside him, as Morgan sat down. Morgan cut into the pie and took a bite. "Mmmmmm," he said, his head rolling around his neck. "This is an Ellie Woodcomb special."

"Yep," Chuck replied, taking a drink of his beverage.

"Okay, buddy, spill," Morgan said. There was silence for a moment. "Oh, so that's the way it is?"

Chuck turned to Morgan, more confused than ever. "That's the way _what_ is?"

"I get a new friend in your girl, and you won't talk to me. Jealous?"

"What? Morgan-"

"She doesn't owe you anything, Chuck," Morgan said pointing the fork at him.

"I know she doesn't," Chuck replied.

"She can talk to who she wants to," Morgan continued.

"Morgan, I am quite aware of that," Chuck said, trying, unsuccessfully, to derail the Morgan train.

"So, in the future, when she and I share a joke, or talk to each other and don't include you, you need to put away the green-eyed monster."

"Morgan, I don't care what you two do," Chuck blurted out. "Sarah is talking to Devon."

Morgan just looked at him.

"Alone."

Morgan continued to stare.

"Devon's a _doctor_."

"He's not making a play for her," Morgan countered.

"I KNOW THAT!" Chuck shouted, then took a breath to re-center. "Her dad has cancer! Do you remember that?" Morgan's eyes went wide.

"Oh," Morgan replied. And then Morgan's hand shot out and grabbed Chuck's arm. "The doorway," he said in a hushed whisper. Chuck turned, and there stood Sarah, looking upset.

"Go to her, buddy," Chuck said. Morgan took a long look at his friend, then started to rise, but Sarah shook her head no. Chuck pointed to himself, and she nodded. He rose, instead, and walked over to her. Reaching out, he pulled her in, pressing her head against his chest. He felt his shirt grow damp from her tears.

"Sarah," he began softly.

"Will you take me to the hospital?" she asked, in a small voice.

"Gladly," Chuck replied. He kept his arm around her, pulling her close as they walked away.

"Knew I was right about those two," Morgan said out loud, as he took another bite of pie and moaned. "That woman can cook," he said, shaking his head.

}o{

The drive to the hospital was silent, but Sarah had Chuck's hand in hers the whole way. She held on to him like he was a life preserver on a storm-ridden ocean.

"Thanks," she said softly as they got out of the car. Chuck turned to her, and saw something he had never seen on Sarah Walker's face in all the time he had known her: Fear.

"Hey, you've got my back, I've got yours," he said offhandedly, knowing she didn't do _feelings_ well.

"Chuck, this is a little more than that, and you know it," she said in a soft voice. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Sarah, honestly. Anytime."

With that, they started their way into the hospital, and again, her hand found his. The two walked up to Jack's room. Sarah stopped just in front of the door. She took a deep breath, and then looked down at their hands. She looked up at Chuck, gave him an apologetic look, and let go of his hand. He gave her a warm smile, and she nearly melted in front of him.

"Thank you," she said softly. She turned, faced the door, put her hand on it, and pushed it open. She walked in, Chuck behind her, to see her father lying back on a bed, looking comfortable.

"Angel," he said, a smile on his face, that quickly fell when he saw Chuck behind her. "What's the schnook doing here?"

"Good to see you too, Jack," Chuck said pleasantly.

"My friend is here to support me while I see my father who has cancer," Sarah replied, a steely look of determination on her face.

Jack studied her, then glanced at Chuck, and then looked back to Sarah. "Okay then," he said. "How's the job?"

"Going well," Sarah replied.

"I should give you two some privacy," Chuck said. Sarah gave him a small smile of thanks, and Chuck walked out of the room. There was a sitting area near a window a little distance away, and Chuck walked over to it and sat down. The jet lag and lack of sleep caught up with him, and it only seemed a few moments later there was a gentle shake on his arm.

"Hey," Sarah said gently. He opened his eyes, and saw hers. Her face was tear streaked, but she didn't seem as scared as she was previously. "Okay, this is weird, but my dad would like to talk to you… alone."

"Okaaaaay," Chuck replied, shaking his head, trying to clear the sleep fog from his brain. "Any idea what this is about?"

"None," Sarah admitted, a grin on her face. "You don't have to," she began.

"No-no, no, I will, it's just…well…"

"It's weird," Sarah finished for him.

"It is," he agreed, sitting upright, and running a hand through his hair.

"Just give up on that mess," she said, smiling at him.

"You wound me," Chuck replied, standing.

She watched him stand to his full height, grinned and leaned in close. "Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?"

"Desperately," he said quickly, before he could think about it.

She smiled at him. "Can I do it after you talk to my father?" He turned an interesting shade of red, that amused her to no end. "Quit flirting and get in there."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, smiling at her. He got to the door and paused.

"Chuck," she called out. He turned to her, standing where he had left her. "Thank you." He smiled and nodded, and opened the door.

He walked in to find Jack coughing, and looking uncomfortable.

"Have a seat," Jack wheezed.

"Are you okay, do I need to call a doctor? Oh, God… Is this it?" His voice was rising. "Do I need to get Sarah?" He was beyond panicked.

"Calm down, kid!" Jack said, getting his air back. "I was choking on some nuts." Jack held up the package. "A piece went down the wrong pipe."

"Oh," Chuck said, relief filling him. "So, what can I do for you."

"Thank you," he said simply.

"No problem, sir, I just hope this all works out." Jack stared at Chuck and shook his head.

"I should have expected that," Jack muttered. He grinned as he looked at Chuck. "Thank you for this, but more importantly, thank you for showing my daughter there are good men out there."

"You think I'm a good man?" Chuck asked, surprised.

"And if you prove me wrong, I will get up out of this hospital bed and whip your ass," Jack growled. Chuck shrank back. Jack blew out a breath. "I was… _am_… a lousy father."

"It's never too late to change," Chuck said, and clamped his teeth shut as Jack flashed him a look.

"I know, but I've got a lot on my plate right now," Jack replied. "I've been one thing my whole life. Of the two of us, Angel did more for me than I did for her." Chuck stood there, quietly, realizing this was a man coming clean. He wondered how bad the cancer actually was. "What I'm saying is, I need you to show her what being loved by a good man can do for someone."

"Uh, sir… love?" Chuck began.

"Really, schnook, we're gonna play that game?" Jack asked, amusement on his face.

"Sir, I-I… I… I love your daughter," he finally got out. "I love her."

"I'm aware," Jack said dryly. "And, she's in love with you. I don't know if _she's_ figured that out yet, but she does." Chuck stared at him. "Give her time, she'll figure it out." Chuck stood there quietly, and Jack leaned forward. "Just ask."

"How bad is it?"

There was silence for a moment. "Not too bad, but not too good," Jack answered. "Gonna try a new aggressive form of therapy, and there's a good chance I'm gonna lose all my hair. But it's worth it to see my baby girl happy, and she is. Because of you."

"Sir, you don't know me," Chuck argued.

"I don't, but she does, and that's all I need. Now go, you both have jet lag. I could hear you snoring all the way in here."

"Sorry about that," Chuck began.

"For the love of God, Charlie, quit apologizing." Jack held out his hand, and Chuck shook it. "Be good to her."

"I will," Chuck said, and left the room. Sarah was standing, her arms crossed, staring out the window, at the end of the hallway where he had been earlier. "Sarah," he called. She turned, smiled, and made her way to him.

"You two done?" she asked. He nodded to her. "Let's head home, I could use some sleep. Mind if I drive?"

"Not at all," Chuck said, following her to the car.

}o{

They headed down the hall of Castle, Chuck's mind racing. He hadn't said anything in the car, but he knew what he had to do. They got to his door, and Sarah turned to him. "Stay," he said softly.

Something flashed on her face he didn't quite understand. "Chuck, I know earlier-"

He took her hand, and she cut off what she was saying. She looked at their hands and then back to his eyes.

"Sarah, you've been protecting me for a long time. Tonight, let me protect you. Let me take care of my friend, the way she's been taking care of me."

Whatever was on her face before was gone, melted away. She nodded, and he opened the door to his room and led her inside.

}o{

Sarah woke hearing a muffled argument. She raised her head and glared at the door. "Make 'em stop," she muttered. She felt his large hand pull her against him, and heard him smacking his lips as if waking.

"Shhh," he said, not opening his eyes, making her giggle. She felt him raise his head and look down at her. "Who am I shushing?"

"The jerks outside your room," she said. "WHAT?" she yelled at the door, making Chuck drop back down, his eyes now very wide opened. "I'm sorry," she said, quickly, turning toward him.

"Oh, for the love of God," Casey growled. "What fresh hell is this?"

"You're the one that knocked on our door, Casey," Sarah said, turning back to him. She missed Chuck mouthing the word _our_, but Carina and Zondra, who were trailing Casey, did not.

"This is our fault," Zondra said, grinning. "We wanted to tell this story all at once."

"Is my Crown Vic okay?" Casey asked, concern on his face.

"It's fine, it's outside," Carina said, and then moved before she could be run over by Casey, hurrying off to check on it. "That guy has a thing for his car." She looked at Chuck and Sarah. "But enough about him, what is up with you two?"

"I had a bad dream and Sarah was here to comfort me," Chuck said, not caring if the two didn't believe him, but wanting Sarah protected emotionally. "Why are you here interrupting my sleep?"

"Guess we better tell him so he can be comforted some more," Zondra quipped. "Tommy is dead, we _think_ killed by Bennett."

"We have no leads," Carina said. "Well, that's not true is it… Jenny?" Sarah buried her face in her hands, as the two women turned and walked out, Chuck glaring at Carina.

}o{

"We don't have to do this," Chuck said, plucking the phone out of Sarah's hand.

"We don't have any other choice," Sarah retorted, plucking it out of his hands. Two heads were going back and forth like watching a tennis match, Mary's in person, and Beckman's on the monitor.

"Enough!" Mary yelled, making Beckman jump, and Sarah and Chuck turn to her. "You two are acting like children."

"I'm team lead," Chuck replied.

"And I'm responsible for your safety," Sarah said, making him turn back to her.

"What does Mark Ratner or Heather Chandler have to do with my safety?" Chuck asked.

"Until we get Bennett and Amy, you're going to poison yourself with self-doubt," Sarah said. "You need to move on, Chuck, and until we catch them, you can't."

"Not at the cost of hurting you," he said softly, ducking his head. A soft smile appeared on her face, and she cupped his cheek with her hand, slowly turning his head to lock eyes with him. "Sarah, I can't."

"I will be fine, as long as my husband is there beside me," Sarah said.

"Sarah-" he tried to begin.

"Chuck, just be there for me, and I can do this with no problems. He gave a reluctant nod, and she held up the phone, pressing _Dial_. "Hi, Heather… Sarah Walker. How are you?"

}o{

Chuck was silent on the car ride to the dinner Sarah had arranged. "You okay?" she asked.

"Fine," Chuck replied, without not really feeling it. He didn't like this at all. Sarah was about to have to have dinner with her high school nemesis, and he knew how much that could hurt more than anyone.

"Kinda sweet, you over there sulking because I wouldn't let you take a bullet for me, so to speak," Sarah said with an amused smile. Chuck looked a little abashed, and she changed the subject. "So, remember; Carina, Casey, and Zondra will be at the restaurant in disguises, in case anything goes wrong."

"Exactly what could go wrong at a restaurant?" Chuck asked. "I mean, getting a piece of shellfish caught in your throat, sure, but with Mark and Heather?"

"No idea, but we'd rather be safe than sorry," Sarah informed him. "Now, I need you to get in a better mood, Mr. Walker."

"Mr. Walker is always in a good mood, because he's married to Sarah Walker," Chuck said, a slight grin crossing his face.

"Dork," Sarah said, grinning at him.

"Uh, it's nerd, Mrs. Walker. I would think you would know that better than anyone."

"Does this have something to do with that Space Wars movie?" she asked, trying her best to look innocent. Chuck laughed at her. "There he is," she said softly. "Chuck, just be with me during this, I'll get through it."

"You shouldn't have to," he argued.

"Maybe I want to, for you, for your dad, for Morgan, for Bryce, for your whole team," Sarah said. "Maybe I want to be a part of something bigger."

Chuck reached over, took her hand, and squeezed it. "You already are."

}o{

Chuck looked over at Ratner, who was sweating, again. "You okay, Mark?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, he's fine, Chuck," Heather replied, squeezing her husband's hand. "It's been very stressful at work for him, and it's been hard on him. However, things are about to get a lot better." Chuck didn't like her tone, her manner; something was wrong.

Sarah's hand covered his under the table. The squeeze she gave him told him she was thinking the same thing.

"Oh?" Chuck asked, trying to appear interested. "What is about… to…" Chuck trailed off, as a man walked up to the table.

"Chuck," Bennett said, smiling at him. "How's Bryce?"

Chuck felt Sarah's hand on his leg keeping pressure on it, so he wouldn't stand up. "He's going to live, no thanks to you," Chuck replied.

Bennett looked up toward the kitchen, smiled, and started toward the door. Chuck and Sarah watched Casey power walk past them, eyes locked on Bennett.

"Don't move," Heather said. "There's a gun pointed at you under the table."

"I'm so sorry," Mark said, nearly crying.

"Will you shut up, you sniveling wimp?" she said, turning toward Mark. Sarah's hand flicked out, grabbed her butter knife, and the next thing Chuck knew, the blunt end hit Heather right between the eyes. She fell face forward into her soup.

"Wow," Chuck breathed.

"They got him," Carina said as she walked up, saving Heather from drowning in her chowder. Zondra grabbed Mark by the collar. "They took Casey."

"That was their plan," Sarah said, turning to Chuck. She turned back to Heather, as Carina cuffed the unconscious woman's wrists. "Don't worry, I'll find out what she knows."

"Sarah," Chuck began.

"Don't worry, Chuck. I'm going to enjoy this."

"_That's_ what I'm worried about," Chuck replied.

* * *

A/N: Oh. Boy.


End file.
